Mutating Life
by xXxVolpexXx
Summary: I finally finished. Bridges have been mended. Allies are formed and the time for war has come. What will happen to our hero? R&R PLEASE!.
1. Your Hearing Things

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling characters or idea's and i don't own any X-Men characters or idea's either._

**Mutating Life**

_**by Volpe**_

_Chapter 1: Your Hearing things_

It was a sunny, casual day at Privet Drive and as usual the neighbourhood wives were listening in on all that was going on around them. Their usual topic lately was the return of one Harry Potter to the Dursley residence were he lived during the summer. According to what they had been told, the boy, well now young man, was the towns well known supposed juvenile delinquent. Since his return this summer all the mothers in Privet Drive had been keeping an eye on the boy while he roamed the streets to make sure that he had absolutely no contact with their sons or, in particular, their daughters. Harry had been back only 1 week and he was already receiving more evils in the one week than he had in his entire life.

Harry Potter had unruly, messy, shaggy, jet black hair that stood up in all matter of angles. He was thin and his skin had a pinched, starved look about it. He was tall, about 6"2, and had broad shoulders that would show if it weren't for his baggy hand me down clothes. His jeans would probably fall down if it weren't for a belt that held them up. The only thing that looked pleasant about him was his dark emerald green eyes but if you looked directly into them you could see so many emotions like anger, depression, sadness, loneliness, hatred, fear, horror and most of all emptiness. This summer he found that he no longer needed glasses and had tossed them away. Both his baggy jeans and hand me down shirt were faded black and were two or four sizes to big and were torn and stretched.

Harry's usual hiding place, under a large hydrangea bush, was now taken up by several garden gnomes and new assorted flowers so he had recently taken to hiding in the branches of a large new oak tree in the backyard. While he sat in the branches his aunt, uncle and pig of a cousin were inside escaping the heat and sitting in the lounge room eating ice cream. Harry may be hot in the tree top but he thought that at least he didn't have to put up with the Dursley's yelling at him or grinding their teeth. His summer had had an exceptionally bad start seeing as Professor Dumbledoor had been murdered by a man he thought he could trust and this man was none other that Severus Snape who Harry recently found out had called himself, during his Hogwarts years, The Half Blood Prince.

Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts had had a big influence on his new outlook on the world which was crumbling before his feet. Harry had no idea what this power the Dark Lord knows not was but he was, now more then ever, determined too find out what it was and bring Voldemort down. At the end of his 6th year Harry had deserted everything and everyone and now when he had they feeling he was going to need them, his owl, Hedwig, had gone missing. Then he heard a conversation being held in the living room.

"Honestly Vernon, that boy is too lazy so I have decided that from now on he is to run twice an day with Dudders and do the gardening since you refuse to pay the gardener!" said Aunt Petunia.

"Your Kidding, do you really think I was going to pay that dunder headed fool $500 a week. I have to admit thought that putting the boy to work is wonderful and if he stuffs up it gives me and excuse to punish the boy." came the reply of Uncle Vernon.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't believe your making me take that... that... FREAK! On runs I mean that is so mean. I won't do it mummy!" came tho objections from Dudley.

"Well put up with it!" yelled Petunia.

Harry jumped out of the tree and and headed towards the park. It was about a one mile walk but Harry didn't mind since he'd rather walk the Gobi Desert than and being made to do the Dursley's chores. For the past week Harry had been doing there laundry, dishes, cleaning and sometimes even cooking. He had only been doing for a week but Harry was already sick to death of of it. So he had taken to every time his name and the house chores came up Harry jumped down from the tree and walked off faster than Dudley could run. It was much harder to disappear now because all of the neighbours had taken to ratting him out.

As Harry walked along he remember all his friends at Hogwarts that he missed. There was Ron, Hermione, he even missed Ron and Hermione's fighting, Ginny, Neville, Dean Seamus, hell he even was beginning to miss Zacharias Smith's asshole behaviour, Ernie MacMillan's pompous arrogance and even Malfoy's bullying and snide comments. He missed the Order members, even Mad Eye Moody. He missed Remus, Tonks, The Weasley's even Fleur. He hadn't even received a wedding invitation yet and the wedding was in five days. Harry had the feeling he was being ignored or abandoned. Wasn't it bad enough to them that he had yet again lost someone he loved. He guessed and came to the sad conclusion that they just idn't care about him at all and they probably never really did. To them he was just their weapon to defeating Voldemort.

Harry lay on the green soft grass for about one hour or so before Dudley and his gang showed up. Harry decided to act like he didn't see them but he couldn't ignore that sick hatred boil in the pit of his stomach while he imagined Dudley and his gang bashing up yet another ten or eleven year old. Harry then thought back to a memory during muggle primary school when he had served as Dudley and his gang's first punching ball. At that memory Harry picked himself up and went to sit on a bench further away from Dudley to try and cool himself off before he did something he knew he wouldn't regret. As Harry sat and watched from a far his ears kind of felt strained as he tried to argue with his conscience on wether or not to waltz up to Dudley and punch him in the stomach when his ears somehow tuned in on the conversation Dudley was having with his mates.

"Yeah, his mum was I'm pretty sure a prostitute. According to mum she was adopted. Thank God!" sneered Dudley.

"No wonder he's such a freak" said some unknown boy.

"Mmmm. His dad was a drunk who didn't have any job and grew up on the streets dealing drugs." again Dudley.

"Shit. No wonder he's a bloody delinquent but so far I haven't seen or heard anything about him on TV or anything."

"Yeah. Dad had to threaten the police with legal action if it was shown on Tv or anything because he didn't want mum to have to deal with the shit she'd get from the neighbours."

"Last summer he beat up 2 cops and put them in hospital. He cost us $10 000 when they fined him." Dudley bragged.

This time he had gone wat too far and Harry found himself walking up to Dudley and his gang with all his anger building up with eahc stride and gathering in Harry's fists.

"Look! Your freak of a cousin's walking over here Big D!" said Piers Polkiss.

For once Dudley wasn't afraid because Vernon had demolished his wand with the car, the washing machine, he let a dog chew it and the let it burn in the fireplace. Harry was about a metre away and Dudley's friends decided to let him have the first punch. Then Harry's fist slammed into Dudley's face with such force that Dudley's friends stood back and looked afraid for a second or two then they all joined in. It was a full out brawl until Harry undid himself from the ball of gorilla's and smirked and waited till they noticed that he was watching. When they did they looked at him then Piers Polkiss said...

"Heard your skank of a mum was a brilliant shag, Potter!"

That did it because Harry's face showed so much anger and then he yelled...

"HOW DARE YOU TALK..." when an empty and abandoned car behind him exploded with an incredibly big KABOOM! All of Dudley's friends and Dudley himself looked at Harry with really scared and freaked out faces when the police showed up and walked over to the in between of the two groups.

"It was him!" Piers yelled pointing at Harry, "He did it! See what he did to us and our Friend Dudley! He attacked us then did something to set of the explosives he must have planted in the car! Arrest him we want him in jail!"

"I did not and i was defending myself. Dudley was saying shit about my parents so i punched him them his mates attacked ME! It was them he blew up the car!" Harry yelled from across the cop in front of him.

The police men pulled out his cuffs and asked "Whats your name young man?" to Harry who replied that his name was Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter, your under arrest for the willfull attack on one Dudley Dursley and one Piers Polkiss and for the willfull and malicious act of causing an abandoned car to explode. Anything you say and do will be held against you in the court of law." and with that they shoved Harry in the back of the police car and drove off to the police station.

Harry sat in the back of the polce car wondering what was gong to happen to him and hoped that somehow the Weasley's, Remus or one of the Order members found out what was going on and came to rescue him from jail.

**Meanwhile at the Dursley's...**

Piers Polkiss and his parents sat in the living room of the Dursley's house while both he and Dudley retold the modified story of what happened leaving out some details that would get them in trouble.

"Thats it!" roared Vernon after hearing the fake story. "I'm going to press charges against that boy and I hope you do too. He has certainly set alight to the line no one is supposed to cross then shat on it for good measure!"

"Yes. Well we will be pressing charges just look at my poor Piersy he has a black eye and possible a concussion" Piers mother practically cried to Petunia.

"Look at poor Dudders! He has a broken wrist, a fracture cheek and jaw, a broken nose and is covered in huge bruises!" squealed Petunia as both mothers fussed over their boys.

As this happened both Vernon and Mr. Polkiss were filing in police reports on their laptops for their sons.

**Meanwhile at the Police Station...**

Harry sat in a holding cell. The cop he had talked to said that he was most likely to receive a month or two in a Juvenile Detention Center. Harry was going to spend the next three days in a holding cell until he has his trial.Harry had never been to jail nor did he want too. As he sat there he wonder how that car exploded and who made it. He soon realised, after 10 minutes that he most likely wasn't going to find out.

"Oi Potter! Your cousin and a Mr. Polkiss have just pressed charges that's another couple of thousand dollars you get the pleasure of paying the government" yelled the guard who stood watch over him and a very drunken fifteen year old girl.

Harry just sat alone once the girl had left. He had know idea how long he would be there but he decided to make the most of it and looked at the book the guard was reading'_The Power of Ones Mind: A Detailed Description about Telekinesis_'. That gave Harry the idea that maybe just _ MAYBE_ he had telekinesis, he decided to put the theory to a test. He looked at the book on the table and concentrated on moving it towards himself so hard that the book flew across the room and hit him, with great force, right in the face. Harry put the book down on the ground, his hands trembling and now tried to levitate it. The book seemed to make no effort as to rise into the air until he practically screamed at it inside his head then trembling slightly the book slowly rose into the air until it was at eye level with Harry and for fear of it hitting him in the face again Harry blinked and then, with the eye contact having been broken, the book fell to the floor once again.

He couldn't get his mind around it. He, _Harry Potter_, was a telekinetic. He pondered the thought that it might just be wandless none verbal magic but from what he had heard about it from Professor Slughorn it took years to learn to so much as levitate a pebble let alone an extremely heavy book. Harry knew he was an extremely powerful wizard but so was Dumbledore and it had taken him 10 years to be able to perform wandless none verbal spells. So Harry took it upon himself to train himself in the unproved art of telekinesis. He practiced by making the book swirl around and perform tricks. He even decided to read the book when the guard walked in to keep an eye on him.

By the end of the day Harry couldn't think of anything else to do with the book but read. As he read further into the book he found that many people who had claimed to be telekinetic were locked up in insane asylums and never let out. _How smart do you have to be to know not to tell anyone about an ability like that, what did those people think would happen that they would be awed at and celebrated honestly how stupid can muggles get? _Harry thought as he continued on through the book. Eventually he fell asleep and dreamed of being able to read peoples minds and go through their memories at will like he could make things move with his mind.

The next morning Harry thought about his dream very carefully and strangely a poem just swirled about into his head:

_Bring on the dark_

_It's nothing new_

_I wear its mark_

_Means nothing to you_

_So leave me alone_

_My nightmare screams_

_Toss, turn or moan_

_It's not as it seems_

_So here I stand _

_So silent, So still_

_As the shadows command_

_They're to kill_

_All is black_

_I am no more_

_What I lack_

_Is my hearts core_

_So run away_

_Go take flight_

_Shadow my day_

_Darken my night_

The last four lines of the poem just seemed like something someone important and historical would say. He made a mental note to ask Hermione to find out who wrote it. He knew he didn't need to write it down because the words seemed familiar and lingered on his memory. The guard walked in and handed Harry a dinner roll and a foam cup filled with metallic tasting water and sat down. Thats when Harry heard it _I can't believe the stories about that kid turned out to be true well if I thought the Dursley's were bad I better watch myself around this kid. No telling what he's capable of.. _Harry looked around but the only person in the room was the guard and he hadn't even opened his mouth. Harry thought it might just be his mind playing tricks on him but then he remembered his dream. In his dream he was telepathic. Maybe this was some kind of magical thing that everyone went through was what he was tinking but he remembered Snape saying that it was just a bunch of muggle rubbish in his first year at Hogwarts when Hermione had asked about it.

_God that kid is weird. He's just sitting there looking like he's hearing something he shouldn't in his head or like he's talking to himself in his mind or something. I think I might go get the Psychiatrist in to see that boy, hmm... _then they guards thoughts trailed of as he left the room. Harry thought the fact that the man was getting him a Psychiatrist was funny because the guard was getting her because his expressions kept changing rapidly he chuckled as he thought of what he would think if he knew the truth about him being a wizard and a telekinetic and a telepath. The guard walked in holding the keys and let Harry out and then draggd him through several small corridors till they reached a room with a name plate saying '_Interrogation room for the Insane_'. Harry found this highly amusing since he had only been wearing funny faces to get into that room when like he thought before he was a wizard and a telekinetic and a telepath.

"Hello Harry" said a pretty yet plump blonde woman in a silk blouse under a pale pink blazer and matching skirt.

"My name is Allison Tyler and I'm hear to ask you some questions, okay?"

"..." Harry decided to say nothing and then he thought that if he could hear peoples thoughts at will he should be able to put his thoughts in their head at will. This made him smirk evilly as he decided to make her seem insane in front of the guard standing outside when she went screaming from the room.

"Okay, then let's begin. Do your thoughts and emotions take the form of a giant bug?"

"..." He didn't answer.

"Do you think that you can move objects with the power of your mind"

Harry again didn't answer but made the desk turn over and her papers fly everywhere. Being locked up alone he had improved his telekinetic skills. Allison Tyler looked at him with a freaked expression then moved on.

"Do you think the government has hidden a microchip in you body and trying to take ontrol of you?" she asked with her voice trembling. Harry just threw back his heand and let out a barking laugh that sounded just like Sirius. This seemed to make the Psychiatrist scared even more.

"Do you hear voices inside you head?" She asked.

Then Harry entered her mind.

_The big question Allison is do YOU hear voices in YOUR head? Hmm. _Harry said enjoying screwing with her mind more than he like beating up Dudley and that _was_ saying something.

As he listened to her confused squealing in his mind he repeated the same words over and over in the same evil menacing voice till she ran from the room screaming. Those words were _Your hearing things Allison, Your Hearing things_.


	2. Mutants

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling characters or idea's and i don't own any X-Men characters or idea's either. I didn't like that Scott and Charles died so they live in my story._

**Mutating Life**

_**by Volpe**_

_Chapter 2: Mutants_

The fact that Harry had caused his Psychiatrist to be removed from the premises gave him deep satisfaction and he enjoyed knowing he was able to scare people without using a wand. Harry found his abilities growing stronger each day as he used them. He had quite often said into the guards mind _I need you to go check out number 4 Privet Drive for drugs again, McTaggert._The guard seemed to think it was his boss or someone and actually kept going out and search the Dursley residence for cocaine or marijuana. This amused Harry to no end and it made the guard extremely pissed off when he went over there 6 times that day and came back to his boss screaming at him. All Harry had to to was get the guard to scream at his boss saying he as the one who was ordering him to go that he would be fired on the spot and then Harry would have another police officers mind to corrupt.

For some reason Harry felt even more depressed eventually. He wondered how his friends would react to his new found talents. No doubt Ron would be more jealous than ever and Hermione would probable badger him to no end. Over the summer Harry had gotten over his break up with Ginny. They just weren't right for each other, somehow he thought that he had always known deep down that the only reason he went out with her was because he felt the need to be loved. Harry's life was riddled with the worst emotions possible yet he was surprised that he was able to find the strength to at least act happy. The one thing that Harry mainly had on his mind was how he managed to do these strange new things. If it was telekinesis and not magic then he may be able to use his telekinesis to use his magic rather than a wand. He wouldn't need to learn either occlumency or leglimency. Harry, personally, would have preferred something along the lines of a metamorphmagus but he wasn't one to pick and choose at times like these.

The life he wanted had neither fame nor money. He only wanted a family and, if it was possible at all, normality. That thought was easily dismissed since, if he did destroy Voldemort, he would be more famous than ever, something that he did not want; being more famous that is however the start of a problem which to him, personally, started with her. She was brought in for breaking and entering. Even though, technically, she did it without breaking a thing and she did enter but she just waltzed right in. Harry had no idea why she was charged for breaking and entering when she tazered a guy at reception.

She sat angrily in the other corner of his cell muttering threats to thin air. She was quite punky. She had black hair styled like The Veronicas twins and a lip ring too. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses and she looked to be 5 foot tall at most. She looked like she was 13. She wore a black cotton singlet saying 'no one ever listens to me… if the package is this pretty no one gives a fuck what I say' and a grey camouflage pleated mini skirt. To make the picture perfect punk look complete she decked it off with a leather bakerboy hat and a pair of leather boots that went to the underneath of her knees.

"Who are you?" she snapped.

"Who are you?" Harry asked warily.

"Fine, have it your way, I'm Blair." She muttered.

"Harry."

"What are you in for?" Blair asked.

"For smashing my cousin and his friends."

"You probably heard why I'm here." Blair said looking like she was reading to jump off the floor and try and murder the guard through the bars of the cell.

For lunch the two of them were given sandwiches. Harry hated sandwiches so he let Blair stash his away for when she felt hungry. Harry slept for a couple of hours while the guards filled in reports. The only way Harry and Blair were getting out was if they were bailed out by someone they knew. Harry was quite certain no one knew he was alive let alone in a police station cell. So he knew his chances of getting out till September, when school started, were slim to none. Harry then thought about whether or not he was going back to Hogwarts. He really didn't want to be an auror anymore. He had seen and delt with enough evil villains for an entire country's worth of people. Harry also wondered what would happen if The Daily Prophet found out about his jail time. That would not be good for sure.

The two didn't talk much but Harry found out that she was sixteen and had runaway from her home in New York. Harry told her about Dudley, his friends and is evil uncle and aunt. Blair as tiny as she looked had a personality that made up for it. She was loud, confident, cheeky and liked to go looking for trouble. Harry couldn't wait to get out of that cell. He knew he could use his telekinesis but now he didn't want to risk it in front of an absolute stranger as weird as she might be. So that night, when Blair was asleep, Harry put his plan to work. The guard was sitting fast asleep on a chair about two metres away at a desk. Concentrating Harry undid the clasp that held the keys on the guards belt using his telekinetic abilities. Then Harry silently got the keys to fly towards in, through the space inbetween the bars of the cell and into his hands.

Harry unlocked the cell door and closed it behind him, just then he turned around to see Blair tapping her heel silently with an expectant look on her face as if to say 'Did you really expect to escape and just leave me behind?'

"If you don't break me out of here as well I swear to fucking god I will scream my head off!" Blair threatened in a deadly whisper.

"Fine" Harry whispered.

After he had unlocked the door and Blair had stepped out, he locked the door again and put the keys back on the guard's belt. He did up the clasp and they walked out of that room. When they came to the front desk Harry used his telepathy to make the police at the reception desk sleep and Harry, again took the keys and opened the front door. Blair immediately ran off leaving Harry able to clean up using telekinesis and telepathy. Once that was done he fixed the surveillance cameras and tapes to make it look like they had disappeared into thin air at 3 in the morning. On the tape one second they were there and the next they weren't. He also made it so it looked to the police that the tapes and cameras hadn't been tampered with. Harry was impressed with is own handy work.

That night he and Blair took the bus out to the country where they just wandered around until a big black jet type thing landed.

"What the hell is that?" Harry yelled.

"That is our ticket out of here." Blair smirked.

From out of the jet came four people. The first was a woman with dark skin and white hair streaked with grey. She looked like the kind of person who would be a mother or a teacher. The next was a man with brown hair and a metal thing over his eyes. He looked like your typical engineer type bloke. Following him was a woman with long red hair and brown eyes. Harry thought she looked a little like his mother. The last was a man with huge sideburns and brown hair. He looked the kind of person you should not piss off, steal his alcohol or say shit about his friends or family. They all looked like a team except for the man with the sideburns.

"Blair, it didn't go well did it?" asked the redheaded woman.

"No, sorry"

"Who's this?" the sideburn man snapped angrily.

"Oh, him, he's Harry. He was in jail with me and helped me escape." Blair said like it was something she did everyday.

"Helped? I did all the bloody work while you just followed me. If you hadn't of threatened me I would have left your punk ass in that cell!" Harry snapped.

"Whatever. He needs a ride." Blair said to the man with the metal thing on his face.

"No, we can't. He's not one of us so no."

"He can come with us back to Westchester." The redheaded woman said and no one argued for some reason.

The ride back was fun. Harry had never been in anything like the jet before. The ride was also fast which surprised him because America isn't that close to England. Harry had no idea where in America Westchester was but at that time he really didn't care. He also didn't have his things but he didn't care about that either. He searched the people's minds for useful information. The redhead was Jean. The white haired woman was Ororo. The guy with the metal thing on his face was Scott and the guy with the sideburns was Logan.

When they touched down Harry had o idea what was going on. They left the jet and began walking along a series of white corridors. Finally after an elevator ride they found themselves in a room of some sorts with a bald man in a wheel chair.

"So that didn't go well. No need to tell me about it I already know. Now, who is this?" the man asked looking pointedly t Harry.

"This is Harry; he broke me out of jail." Blair said.

"Harry who?"

"Harry Potter, sir" Harry answered.

"Hello Harry, my name is Charles Xavier. This is my school. I take it you know nothing about the origin of you abilities?" Xavier asked.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked warily.

"Like you, Jean and myself can look into peoples minds. We too, like you, have the ability to control things with our mind. To sum it all up you are a mutant. A human being with special abilities." Xavier explained.

"So this is a school for people with abilities?"

"For mutants, yes. The teachers are also mutants."

"Now I think its best to talk tomorrow. Jean get Harry a room and the rest of you need to get some sleep" and with that they all left the room.

Harry's room was perfect and included a bathroom too. He didn't have any clothes apart from what he was wearing so he decided to take a little tour of the countryside surrounding the school. Harry crept through the hall until he managed to find the garage. He chose to take the motorcycle and turned it on using hid telekinesis. It didn't take him very long to find a clothing department. While he was trying on new clothes he met a group of people who seemed to be genuinely nice.

"Dude, white is sooooooo not your colour." said a boy his age with dark auburn red hair and a ton of freckles.

"Right, then what colours should I stick too?" Harry asked.

"Well, I ain't no expert but I'd stick to browns, blacks, dark greens, greys and denim." Said another boy with ark brown shaggy hair and steel grey eyes.

"Right."

"Fine look like a retard, who are we to care." Said the third with curly white blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"All right, look, give me a hand choosing some cothes and I'll by the beer." Harry laughed with the Marauder trademark lopsided grin.

"Deal" all three laughed.

"I'm Harry by the way."

"I'm Khan." said the blonde

"Leigh" said the brunette.

"Jake." said the redhead.

After they had all helped Harry choose about ten or twenty different outfits they went to the pub. Harry, through telepathy, had gained a fair bit of knowledge about them. All three were wizard/mutant hybrids. Jake was able to make himself invisible, Leigh was superfast and Khan was indestructibly strong. Each of them knew a lot of martial arts and defensive magic. Harry was hoping to learn a thing or two from them. They knew who he was and yet they didn't make a scene or piss him off. Harry was grateful for that at least. He decided with the help of his new friends that he should keep it a secret. He would hangout with them after hours and go over mutant stuff. During the day he would cruise around mutant high and hang out with some of the students. For now that plan seemed adequate. If the time came to choose between magic or mutation he would make it but at the present time he just didn't care or give a shit.

The next day Harry was to be introduced to his new fellow X-Men.

"Ready to go?" Ororo asked.

"Yep" Harry said.

"Good. Lets go get him a suit and get all X-Men to the Danger Room." Scott said.

Wolverine took Harry and got him suited up although Harry had to make some changes to the uniform because he was taller than Wolverine and broader.

"By the way when we're in the Danger room we call each other by our mutant names only, okay, Harry. You need to find one?" Wolverine remembered to tell him just then.

"Mutant names got it. But I don't know any mutant type names… um, how about Prongs" Harry said.

"Why Prongs?"

"It was my dad's nickname, he died years ago." Harry said quietly.

"Ok, Prongs it is then." Ororo said merrily.

"We're gonna introduce you to the rest of the X-Men when they get here"

Cyclops walked in with a bunch of people then the introductions began.

"Everyone this is our newest member Harry, he's telekinetic and telepathic like Jean and the professor.." Storm said.

"Oh and his mutant name is Prongs" Cyclops added.

Everyone just looked at him and he just looked back and immediately knew who they were.

The blue eyed, ash blonde boy was Bobby Drake, Iceman, who could create and control ice.

The brown haired girl with two white streaks was Marie Matthews, Rogue, who took the energy and abilities of the people she touched but only while she touched them.

The blue furry man was Dr. Hank McKoy, Beast.

The blue, yellow eyed man with funny shaped hands and feet and a tail was Kurt Vuagnar, Nightcrawler, he was a teleporter.

The short brunette girl was Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat, and could walk through walls.

The asian looking girl was Jubilation Lee, Jubilee, and could control and create plants.

The tall, muscled man was Pete Rasputin, Colossus, who could make himself into a metal man.

The blonde haired, blue eyed man was Warren Worthington, Angel, and had wings that were white not black.

Harry gathered this information in 2 seconds but none knew until Storm started the introductions.

"This is Dr..." she started but Harry interrupted.

"Dr. Hank McKoy, Beast" Harry said.

"Yes that's right" Beast said.

"How did you know?" Iceman asked.

"I'm telepathic remember? You were told only seconds ago."

"So I'm guessing you know everyone's names, mutant names and abilities then?" Rogue asked nicely.

"Yes, shall we begin or what?"

"He's joining us in the Danger Room now because Charles ordered it said he needs to learn." Wolverine said gruffly.

"What class is he?" Jubilee asked.

"Class?" Harry said curiously.

"He's a class five but has it under control from what I heard." Wolverine shouted.

"Charles thought it was best not to tell you in case you worried" Storm said.

"Yeah, well, of _course_ I'm fucking worried, is a five good or bad, am I a freal among freaks or …!" Harry shouted.

"Alright calm down let's just leave it and do what we came to do" Angel said his voice was always calm, gentle and quiet.

"He's right let's go" Wolverine said.

The rest of the day was spent in the Danger Room. Everyone was extremely surprised at how well Harry was doing. Hell, he even surprised himself. He made friends with Bobby and Pete after he had saved them from a giant evil three headed dog. Everything in the room was simulated. Once it was over Harry had a full on fight with Logan and everyone stopped to watch. They were punching and kicking and stabbing each other but none of the seemed to be able to win until Harry remebered that he was telepathic and telekinetic so he changed the scenery of the simulation to the Hogwarts stair cases and then Harry made him trip and he got caught in the trip set. Everyone had been amazed that Harry could do that and they were amazed at the moving staircases, the trip step and the school in general. Harry on the way to the kitchen Bobby and Pete asked him how he did it. He just said he created and imaginary place in his mind and concentrated on it till it became the room, then he said he thought of making the stair cases move then he got the idea of a trip step. People were really surprised that on his first day he had beaten Logan of all people whaich was apparently hard to do.

"So what do we want to eat?" Pete said.

"How about pizza?" Storm said as she walked in with seven boxes of pizza she left the boys four because the girls had walked in and saw the pizza boxes and took the other three for Hank, Logan, Kurt, Scott and herself.

"We need new people everyday so we could have pizza for dinner everyday" Pete said.

Just then Warren walked through the open kitchen door. The six of them, Harry, Bobby, Pete, Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee had been sitting on the bench tops and turned to face him.

"Mind if I join you?." he said quietly.

"Sure, we were just about to hear a story from Harry." Bobby said then Warren sat up on the bench and took some pizza and listened with the others about Harry's summer.

A few minutes later everyone was rolling on the floor laughing and there were empty pizza boxes scattered everywhere.

"God, I can't believe Professor X never has that kind of fun with us!" Pete said, "Because if I were him I sure would."

"Hell, yeah" Kitty said.

"What are you complaining about Kitty you can just walk into the guys bathroom and watch them." Rogue laughed.

"You don't seriously do that do you?" Bobby asked.

"Are you kidding if I did I wouldn't be able to look at you or Pete without bursting into a fit of giggles or blushing like mad" Kitty said.

Harry thought. Should he act like the old Harry or should he give himself a new personality. He went with the new personality.

"Well feel free to walk in on me, hey, why not join me?" Harry said with a sexy smirk playing on his face.

"And how_ are_ things on planet you wish?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" was all she got in reply while the others just laughed their heads of at Kitty's angry face. Harry liked his new beginning.

That night Harry wondered why he hadn't seen Blair. He hadn't seen her all day in fact. She was old enough to join them, maybe she was out on a mission or something. Maybe she didn't want to be an X-Men. Maybe she only went to the school so she had somewhere to live and fit in. She didn't look like one to try and fit in with her punk looks, sun glasses and lip ring. It just didn't make sense. Harry had never found any mutation in her mind when he searched it, which was weird. She was a mutant. Wasn't she?


	3. Planning

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling characters or idea's and i don't own any X-Men characters or idea's either. I didn't like that Scott and Charles died so they live in my story._

**Mutating Life**

_**by Volpe**_

_Chapter 3: Planning_

Harry was eating breakfast with Leigh, Khan and Jake at the mall. Harry over the past week was spending more and more time with them but it mostly ended up with them getting drunk and causing mischief. Then that mischief would end up with them being removed from the premises. He didn't really care though and neither did the guys.They had become th best of friends. What concerned Harry was how Ron would deal with it. Harry had, well, outgrown Ron and Hermione and everyone at Hogwarts. He knew of a darker, more evil world and everyone else knew it was there and either ignored in or dismissed the subject entirely. Harry had been thinking something for a long time. Life, for him at least, was _never_ going to be easy.

The world had, for some reason, decided to give people abilities. These abilities lead to a lot of problems to put it nicely. Harry was probably the unluckiest person in that group of people. Over the last week Harry had worked on his fitness in the Danger Room, caused havoc and still manages to find time to be depressed. It was one week before he would have to leave for Hogwarts. If he did decide to go back. That was the problem. He did and he didn't want to go back. Hogwarts was the only place he felt at home but here, with the mutants, he had friends and people he could relate to. He had the need to fit in and be normal but he needed magic in his life. Harry had to figure out what he wanted. But the thing was... he wanted them both.

That morning the four boys decided to go shopping and cause trouble. It all started as Leigh, Khan and Jake sat in armchairs watching Harry try on new outfits in front of a huge mirror.

"Does my but look big in this?" Harry said in a fake barbie-girl voice.

"No of _course _not" Leigh fake squealed while the Khan and Jake laughed themselves stupid.

"Okay, I'm officially bored out of skull. Let's wreck some havoc!" Jake laughed as Harry paid for their stuff.

"Okay, lets go to the supermarcket and race down the hall's in shopping trolley's!" Khan suggested.

"Yeah!"

The four had lined themselves up in the supermarcket and had used bread to make padding so they didn't hrt themselves.

"Ready. Steady. Go!" and with that the boys went racing own the aisle. Halfway down they noticed an extremely arge stacked pile of cans and they were on its collision course towards it. In a second the four shopping trolleys smashed into the cans making one hell of a noise and people came running.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT NOW! DON'T LET ME EVER CATCH YOU IN HERE AGAIN!" screamed the store manager. All four boys left smirking and bruised. It was so worth it in their minds.

Sitting at the bus stop the boys discussed what Harry should do about going to Hogwarts or staying in Westchester.

"Personally I'd do with Hogwarts. This place can be mighty boring."

The next couple of hours were spent at mutant high while...

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts… **

"You're kidding me!" screamed an angry Remus Lupin.

"Remus, don't overreact it's just.."

"Oh, yes, everything is fine! Harry is missing, Voldemort is running around America and everything is fine!!" Molly yelled.

The conversation so far had not gone down well. The teachers at Hogwarts were explaining to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Remus that they had lost both Harry and Voldemort.

"We have auroros…"

"Oh, yes, aurors, why do we worry! Harry's more capable than the entire fleet of aurors put together! They won't find him. Voldemort, however, is even smarter!" Arthur yelled

"We have to find him. Things could happen or go wrong or…"

"Listen we are doing our best" McGonagall said trying to stay calm.

"If this is your best then our all going to be dead when this war is over!" Remus shouted.

"Honestly, we will find Harry, he can't have gone to far."

"Really, he's seventeen. He's allowed to do magic and apparate!" Molly screamed.

"What about Greyback. He's after Harry too. Greyback won't work for Voldemort but he wants Harry for some reason!" Remus yelled.

"Greyback is being taken care of Remus. There is no reason to worry." Flitwick said calmly in his squeaky voice.

**Meanwhile… **

"Honestly Greyback, do you really think the boy will do what you want. He's no fool and will not go easily. Hell, he would rather stay with the muggles." Reasoned a werewolf named Graffiti.

"We will give him no choice. If reason will not work against him we will force him. He was always said to be soft in his heart, maybe you will be proved wrong."

"Do you really think he, of all people, after all you have done, will join our side? He is said to be like his father. If that is proved right he will be ignorant and stubborn when it comes to hearing us out."

"Get me Luna and Ahlue. NOW!" Greyback ordered.

Graffiti went to get the two girls though they had no idea why their leader wanted them. When it came to the packs dominancy tree they were not very high up. Luna was a young lady about twenty will white blonde hair and silvery violet eyes. Ahlue(ah-loo) had black hair, wore sunglasses and had a silver lip ring. She was about 5 foot and younger than Luna.

"Ahlue, what information do you have for me?" Greyback snapped.

"The mutants will not notice that I am playing them. Potter is in Westchester staying with the mutants at the school. The mutants are to busy fighting their own battles to realize what I'm up to." Ahlue stated calmly.

"Ah, but are you able to lure the boy away to the country so we can get to him?"

"Yes, but I'll have to bring three of his friends or he'll get suspicious."

"Then seduce him into it. That's the reason I chose you." Greyback growled.

"Potter is to polite to be seduced into such things. I have to use his politeness and intelligence against him."

"So how are you getting him here?" Greyback yelled getting impatient.

"I suggested a camping trip. When he said no I acted upset for the rest of the day and he totally caved in and said okay. He's coming with us in two days to the Moore field. Along with me and Luna he is bringing his three mutant/wizard friends. Their names are Khan, Leigh and Jake."

"Ah well done Ahlue." Greyback smiled, "Now get to work, I have things to be planned!"

Ahlue and Luna left quietly so Greyback could continue his conversation with Graffiti and this time Marlowe.

"Sire, do you want us to turn the boy?" Marlowe suggested with a sick, twisted smile.

"No!" Greyback yelled.

"But, Sire, if we do he might do what we ask if he is turned" Graffiti said.

"And it might make him refuse even more!" Greyback shouted getting frustrated.

"Think about it Sire, it might help us bring him back if he is injured." Marlowe said quickly.

"Fine, but only if you have too." Greyback sighed giving in to his henchmen.

"Thank you, Sire, you made the right decision.

"Don't fail me, NOW LEAVE!" Greyback shouted.

Marlowe and Graffiti left Greyback to think about the conversation that had just taken place. He wondered if he had made the right decision. Well it was too late for him to turn back now because he had already given his orders. Now all he had to do was wait for things to fall into place. Greyback hated America. The sooner he was able to leave with the boy the better. But even he had to admit that it was so much easier to hide out in America because it was larger than England. Over the past seventeen years his pack had grown from its last ten, due to the extermination orders when Voldemort was in power, to over a hundred. Even though his pack was a lot larger it didn't mean things were easier. Though his pack was bigger and stronger it was harder to hide and support them while on the run from aurors.

**Meanwhile… **

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort yelled.

"Yes, my lord?"

"What is going on with Potter?"

"Well, he's missing my lord. They have no idea where he has gone."

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME SOONER!"

"I just got the information from our insider, my lord" Wormtail squeaked.

"Why do they not know where Potter is? Aren't they having him followed by aurors and such?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes, but after his fifth year they decided it was better for him to learn to take care of himself."

"Damn it! I want Potter found! FOUND YOU HEAR ME! GET GOING NOW!" Voldemort was not in a good mood to say the least. He noticed that Wormtail had left him a copy of The Daily Prophet.

One of the main stories was…

_DEATH EATERS ESCAPE! _

_By Rita Skeeter. _

_Just three days ago a group of well known death eaters escaped from Azkhaban. One of the reasons for their escape is the recent event of the dementors rejoining of You-Know-Who and as we all know without the dementors guarding the prison the only guards left are aurors. _

_Some of the death eaters to have ecaped are Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Rockwood, Crouch Jr. and a few more. The ministry claims it is doing all there is possible to return the death eaters to Azkhaban before they get the chance to find You-Know-Who. _

_After the death of Albus Dumbledore, Professor Minerva McGonagall has decided to take his place as headmaster. The school will be open as usual on the 1 of September for the arrival of its students. Parents are reassured that Hogwarts is still as safe as ever. _

_Ministry officials say to keep calm and continue with the safety procedures handed out last year. If you follow those procedures you are sure to be safe. _

The other was…

_HARRY POTTER MISSING! _

_By Rita Skeeter. _

_The famous boy-who-lived aka the chosen one aka the golden boy aka Harry Potter has gone missing from his aunt and uncles house in muggle __London__. Potter has been missing for a total of three weeks. No one has any idea of his where abouts. _

_The ministry is searching for him but so far there are no ideas or clues about his whereabouts. Many people are concerned that Harry Potter has been kidnapped or murdered but we assure you no such thing has happened. Aurors are searching very hard for him and will not rest until he is found. _

_Close friends of Mr. Potter have been reassured that he will be returned to them before the start of the school year. We all hope that he is found safe and sound. _

Reading these articles made Voldemort smile, well, if you could call it that. Voldemort wanted to kill Harry in secret and make sure that no one ever found him. The only problem was that Voldemort didn't know where Harry was. Voldemort needed more followers so he had people to send off to find Harry so he still had enough death eaters to get to do more of his jobs.

**Meanwhile… **

"Pyro we need you to infiltrate mutant high." Magneto said.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Johnny asked.

"Go back to them."

"What about the Professor? He can read minds remember?" Johnny said angrily.

"Well, that's why we have this." Magneto said holding up a metal chip.

"And what is _that_?"

"It stops him from infiltrating your mind that's what. All we have to do is insert it into your brain."

"Fuck that! Your kidding me right!" Johnny yelled.

"No, but its well worth it." Magneto said trying to persuade him to let him operate.

"FINE! But if you kill me I want you to bring me back from the dead."

"Easily done." Magneto laughed.

The operation lasted over three hours but it was going to be well worth it. It made Johnny's mind unreadable. That recovery process was slow but while Johnny was recovering Magneto had planned everything. Johnny would fool the mutants and then when he was all alone except for the professor he would kill him. It was the perfect plan. He was also going to get Johnny to write personal files on each person at the school on his laptop.

**Meanwhile… **

Ahlue sat at the mutant school and planned the camping trip. She asked Harry where they should go but he had left it up to her.

"Hey." Four boys said in unison.

Ahlue looked up from her papers and smiled. They had no idea that she was a werewolf double crossing them. She had been happy to be chosen to do this particular mission. It had meant she got to meet the great Harry Potter, be a spy, go to America and meet mutants though she was one as well. Ahlue had been raised a werewolf. She had been bitten by her mother moments after she was born. Ahlue was also Greyback's daughter. She loved her father but he was never happy for her to be outside the safety of the pack and that was why Luna was with her. Luna wasn't there for the benefit of the mission just the safety of Ahlue.

"So, looking forward to the camping trip?" She asked smiling.

"You bet! So where's Jess(Luna)?" Harry asked.

"Jess, she went out to buy some things like a porta potty." Ahlue said with a giggle.

The fours boys laughed.

"So where have you been recently? You're never around much." Khan asked.

"I was doing work for the professor."

"Cool, like?" Jake asked.

"Secret. Can't say."

"Fine, anyway we have to go out so we'll see you tomorrow at three, is that time good?" Leigh asked.

"Three is fine."

With that the boys left to do whatever it was they were doing. The truth was she was not on a mission for the professor but visiting her father. Although she did have to get the professor some information so he didn't get suspicious. That night however she had a dream.

_She found herself in a room. It was cold and damp but she didn't care. Sitting In a chair was a man. A man not quite human. He had red eyes and slits for a nose. He was bald and evil looking. He was looking towards her and a man next to her. _

_"So Bellatrix where is the boy?" the man asked her and she found herself answering… _

_"He's in __Westchester_ _New York__ in __America__. In a school." _

_"Good, I want you and Barty to check it out. NOW!" the man yelled. _

_Then nothing. Colours swirled in an she found herself in the countryside. She saw herself, Luna, Harry, Khan, Leigh and Jake sitting by the fire they had started. She looked to the woods and saw the eyes of werewolves waiting for the opportune moment then both death eaters and werewolves attacked the teenagers and herself things went in a blur and then she stood with the other death eaters empty handed and cursing. _

Ahlue woke. She always had dreams along these lines. The thing that bothered her was that they weren't dreams, they were the future. Useful mutation seeing the future was. She wasn't a Seer. They predicted the future they didn't see the preciseness like she did, hell, they didn't see anything at all. Her dreams were exact down to the weather and the types of trees and dirt. It would ruin her father's plans if the death eaters showed up so she decided to change the location of the campsite. She decided to find somewhere that wasn't in a field. She decided on the woods itself. Ahlue sent her father a letter in the werewolf language knowing no death eater could read or decode it. Now all she had to do was wait and see how things would go.


	4. Finding Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling characters or idea's and i don't own any X-Men characters or idea's either. I didn't like that Scott and Charles died so they live in my story._

**Mutating Life**

_**by Volpe**_

_Chapter 4: Finding Truth_

Harry sat in the professor's office the morning of the camping trip. Charles had called him in because of something important apparently. He had no idea what it could be about. It wasn't like he knew he was a wizard or did he find out somehow. What if he was being kicked out or something like that.

"Harry, listen, I need to know why you are very skittish. Last night when someone snuck up on you, you caused a blackout and for things to explode. I know that your mutant abilities are strong, stronger than mine, but I could tell that it wasn't your mutation because I used my telepathy." the professor said.

"Um, if I tell you, you can't tell _anyone,_ okay?" Harry said nervously.

"Alright then."

"I'm a wizard."

"a what?"

"a wizard" Harry tried explaining.

"How?"

"Well, I was born one and so are loads of people. There are communities of us all over the world but we've been staying hidden since the witch burnings." Harry explained.

"Okay... that explains a lot. What else can you tell me?"

"Nothing else!" Harry snapped. He knew he had to keep it simple and as uncomplicated as possible.

Harry walked out of the room and went to his room to pack for the camping trip. Why couldn't his life be simple? No it had to be complicated. _Well, at least this camping trip is a way to get away from it all,_ he thought.

"Hey" Blair said.

"Oh, hi"

"You don't sound happy; ready for the camping trip we got planned?" She laughed.

"Yeah, no not really but I'm getting there." Harry mumbled looking at his feet.

"Well hurry up, the others are all ready to go and waiting."

Harry hurriedly finished packing his bags and went to find the others. Once he found them they borrowed Scott's car and headed off.

"This is going to be great. A break is just what I need." Harry said happily as they drove through the country.

"I know man. It's a great time to tell stories and learn stuff about each other." Khan spoke.

"God, if you were anymore sensitive you would sound like a chick." Leigh snorted.

"Really? Then tell me, are you on steroids or are those man boobs just fat?" Khan growled.

Everyone but the two chuckled.

"Tell me," Blair said, "You guys enjoy a good fight don't you?"

"Yes." They all said.

"See, Jess, I told you it was just an excuse for them to touch each other!"

The four guys chocked and coughed and glared. The two girls laughed. It was a good thing that they were getting close to the campsite because if the guys spent anymore time cooped up together like this, Blair was going to have some funerals to plan.

The camp site Blair had chosen was perfect. They talked, laughed and just plain had fun for hours. Little did they know that ten werewolves were waiting for the opportune moment to attack and kidnap them. Marlowe and Graffiti lead them. If it was any darker you would be able to see there gold eyes glowing amidst the darkness, trees and shadows of the woods. They had them surrounded. The only thing that caught them off guard was a particular smell.

"Marlowe, is that smell coming from Potter what I think it is?" Graffiti asked warily looking at Harry the entire time he spoke.

"Yes, I think it is, but that can't be right? Can it?" Marlowe said in awe.

"What will happen if we bite him then?"

"God, I have no idea Graffiti, I really don't."

"Should I warn the others?"

"No, it doesn't matter. They will smell it too but they have strict orders from Greyback so they wouldn't dare hesitate."

As it became darker the werewolves were just about ready to pounce.When they did all hell broke loose. There was a blur of spells, abilities and fur.

"Get him!" Marlowe growled at Graffiti who was the closest to Harry.

Then Harry was running through the forest, a big mistake if you think about it. Everything was a blur and all Harry could think of was running. So far it was working. He seemed to have lost the werewolf who had been on his trail. Then out of no where Graffiti ran out and his huge jaws clamped around the left side of Harry's abs. Then he passed out when Graffiti hit him on the head. He picked Harry up and headed back towards the campsite.

There Khan, Leigh and Jake were tied up with gags in there mouths. The other werewolves were watching the three or deep in conversation.

"I got the boy, now let's go." Graffiti snarled.

"Did you bite him?" Ahlue asked.

"Yeah, it was the only way to get to the bastard."

"Oh, well, doesn't matter, shouldn't make much of a difference."

With that they were all whisked off. Ahlue and Luna sat in the back of the truck with them. The three boys were awake and had there gags removed. Harry had just awoken. He immediately clutched his side and groaned. _He had no idea, _Ahlue thought.

"You, you're one of them aren't you, Blair?" Harry spat.

"Yes, so is Jess and it's not Blair its Ahlue! Jess is Luna!" Ahlue yelled.

"I thought you were one of us?" Khan asked.

"Yes, well, I'm not." Ahlue growled.

"So you're a werewolf?"

"Yes, but I'm also a mutant."

"What do you do?" Harry said.

"None of your business!" she snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU DO?" Harry yelled.

"I'M NOT TELLING!" Ahlue shouted back.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Harry couldn't believe he was being kidnapped by werewolves the only thing he could think of that could make it any worse was if it was on Greybacks orders.

"Who sent you?" Harry growled.

"Greyback."

_That is so FUCKING typical, the one thing that could make things worse and it happens to be it, _Harry thought angrily. Harry knew that this was going to be so bad. He was going to be tortured and cursed maybe even murdered. Why, WHY?, couldn't he have been a simple, normal person? He had to deal with evil power hungry villain wizards, mutants and now the fucking king of the werewolves. Harry reckoned he should make this his occupation. He could read his business card now.

Are sick of being good?

Are you evil and power hungry?

Are you sick of having no evil fun?

Do you need a worthwhile enemy?

Do you need a guy to torture?

Do you need an enemy to try and kill?

Call Harry J. Potter on 1800 TARGET FOR EVIL or go to for more information.

This thought made Harry want to laugh but he thought better of it since he was being kidnapped by werewolves, now is one and as it turns out the girl he fancies is one too. _God damn irony! _Harry thought to himself. It was freezing, even for summer, in the back of the truck. They had been driving for hours. _Where could we possibly be going that takes this long? The arctic! _Harry thought sarcastically. Harry wished he could look at the wound that the werewolf had given him. _Wonderful belated birthday present! _Harry couldn't help but snort. Everyone he knew back in England had forgotten his birthday. Typical. He just hoped that Greyback was in a good mood and would just put him out of his misery.

The truck came to a stop suddenly sending Harry's injured side slamming into Leigh. Harry yelped at the pain.

"Dude, they bit you didn't they?" Leigh said seeing the blood on his shirt and even more blood on Harry's.

Harry was in too much pain to answer so he just nodded.

"Shit, if the wizarding world wasn't going to accept you as a mutant/wizard they certainly aren't accepting you as a mutant/wizard/werewolf." Jake said looking at the blood.

Marlowe, Graffiti and another they called Raptor got them all out of the truck, blind folded them and began walking. It was one hell of a long walk. Harry was in heap of pain and refused to show weakness around these people so he didn't complain or whine about the pain and blood once. Finally Harry felt himself being pushed down onto a chair. The blindfold came off and he found himself in a room, barely lit by a lamp, Greyback sat in a chair in front of him and Marlowe and Graffiti stood outside guarding the door.

"Now, listen carefully, your friends have their own room each with beds, food, water and a toilet. So long as you cooperate they will NOT be harmed. If you so much as try and poke me they will have their throats slit in seconds. Now onto business." Greybacks voice started out menacing and at the last statement went more cheery.

"What do you want answered first?" Greyback asked handing Harry a glass of water. Harry held it in his hand but dared not drink it.

"Why am I here?"

"To help me. I have decided I do not want to serve Voldemort. I want you to help and help protect my pack." Greyback was straight forward and simply to reply.

"Why won't you serve Voldemort?" Harry asked clearly puzzled by the statement.

"When we joined Voldemort for the first time we thought we would be given more power, more rights, more food but it ended in the extermination of hundreds of thousands of werewolves across England. I lost many members of my pack. Back then I had hundreds of pack members and after the extermination I only had ten left now I have over a hundred and that's why Voldemort wants my pack to serve him but my first and foremost duty is to my pack and I will not make the same mistake twice." Greyback explained.

"Why should I help you?"

"Do you really think the wizards will accept you now you are mutant and werewolf as well as wizard? Do you think the mutants will accept you now you will turn into a blood thirsty beast once a month and run wild? No, they will not be willing to help you anymore but I am. Werewolves hate wizards, muggles and mutants though they haven't tried to kill us yet though if they knew we existed they would but we are willing to overlook it just for you. You are one of us and we will ignore the fact that you are part wizard, muggle and mutant." Greyback answered Harry.

"I overheard something about my smell? Explain that please?" Harry snapped impatiently.

"Ah, yes, that smell. It is the smell of a lycan. _You _are a lycan."

"What is a lycan?" Harry growled.

"A lycan, Harry, is a werewolf who can change body at will and keep your human mind. Lycan's are stronger, smarter, faster and keener in there senses than common werewolves. They also have thicker fur and are more wolf like in appearances though they still stand, walk and run in the same way. You are a lycan. They were thought to have become extinct in the extermination act when Voldemort cam into power but guess one must have slipped through."

"Why did one of your werewolves bite me?"

"I told them if you did not come easily to bite you _but _only as a last resort. When they smelt that you were a lycan they knew biting you would make nearly no difference."

"What difference will it make?" Harry couldn't help but be curious.

"Well not much except that you will be forced to transform on full moons like most werewolves."

"What about my friends?"

"Well, if they must stay to keep you happy then so be it but on full moons they must use their animagus forms or risk being bitten." Greyback yawned.

"Now, where are we?"

"Canada."

"Okay, where are we going, like are we staying or are we going back to England?" Harry asked.

"We'll be going back to England because Voldemort is here in America. The further we are away from him the happier I will be."

"Now," Greyback started, "You will wake at dawn like the rest of us, so will your friends. You will eat breakfast then the four of you will take fighting lessons till around ten. Then we move out and back to England. You and the other three will break into the mutant high school tomorrow afternoon and retrieve your belongings."

_Yes, our chance to escape_, Harry thought gleefully.

"So you don't make a run for it Marlowe, Graffiti, Raptor, Luna and Ahlue will be escorting you."

_FUCK! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN IT!_, Harry inwardly cursed.

"Now, Graffiti will take you to your room and you will get dinner brought to you. Do try and get to sleep." Greyback yawned baring his long canines. Not excessively long but an unnatural little bit too long.

Harry had just opened the door when…

"Oh, and Harry, the food and water is not poisoned" Greyback chuckled, took a sip of Harry's water and winked.

Harry was escorted to room with a bed and toilet. He was given a rare steak ad water. _Shit, I forgot to ask about Blair! Oh, wait her names Ahlue isn't it? Ahlue, kind of exotic and wolfish when you say it slowly. Not as punky as Blair though. Oh well, she might make the name seem punky later on. God, I hope she's wearing one of those nearly none existent skirts tomorrow, _Harry thought as he ate. He had a crush on her. He didn't know why though. Maybe it was the way she looked and dressed or the punky, sassy attitude she had. He didn't know but he hoped living with Greyback meant he could spend some time with her.

**Meanwhile…**

Molly, Arthur and Remus sat at the dinner table with all the Weasley kids minus Percy, Fleur and Tonks along with Hermione.

"So Harry's missing?" Hermione said.

"Yes, but we have hundreds of aurors looking for him." Remus tried to reassure her though he was trying to reassure himself more.

"I 'ope 'e will be okay. Zey will find 'im won't zey?" Fleur asked Bill.

"Yes, of course he's okay and we _will _find him." Bill said.

"I can't believe this!" Ginny said angrily.

"They lost him. Lost him. How could they? Shouldn't there have been people watching him? Why weren't there?" Ginny spat.

"Harry threw a fit in Dumbledore's office when Sirius died and Harry said he could take care of himself and that he'd proved that with the dementors and Dumbledore agreed to it." Remus explained.

"But this time he had both Voldemort and Greyback after him? Doesn't that count for something?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but you know Harry. He's stubborn and wouldn't allow it. He's sick of not being trusted." Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, Hermione's right. He would have done something rash if we had have had him followed." Arthur said.

"Do we know why Greyback's after Harry? I mean what has Harry done to upset that evil villain?" Fred asked.

"We don't know. We think that Voldemort is either giving a reward to the person to kill him or Greyback got on Voldemorts bad side and is looking for a way to redeem himself." Remus said.

"Which is worse? Greyback kidnapping him or Voldemort?" George asked.

"Both." Remus said.

"Why?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Voldemort will kill him after an hour or so of torture and Greyback will either turn him or manipulate Harry into becoming his partner in evil."

"How would that work in favour for Greyback?" Tonks asked.

"Well they rule the world together. Harry would rule the wizards and Greyback would rule the werewolves. It's a pretty good plan but the hard part is convincing Harry though all it would take to make him evil is to obliviate him mind completely and them tell him evil, evil lies and stuff." Remus explained.

"'Ow 'orrible. 'E may be evil but 'e isn't that insane is 'e" Fleur said.

"Surprisingly both Voldemort and Greyback are they evil and definitely that insane." Arthur said.

"Look, we will find him and get to the bottom of this I promise, but until then we have to stick together and stay strong for him." Molly sighed.

"Molly's right. He's a big boy and he can take care of himself for a while with out going insane." Remus laughed lightly.

"NOW EVERYONE OFF TO BED, NOW!" Molly shouted.

**Meanwhile the next morning…**

"Get out of bed!" yelled Graffiti.

"Five more minutes, uncle Vernon." Harry muttered half asleep. A bucket of cold water was thrown on his head and he decided to get up after that. Breakfast was again a rare steak and water. Personally, Harry was more partial to bacon but since he was Greybacks welcomed guest he wasn't in a good position to complain.

Harry spent the next four hours after breakfast learning fighting skills. He learnt from Graffiti and he learnt various martial arts stuff from Khan, Leigh and Jake. It was long and grueling. By the time they had finished all four boys neither wanted to sit nor stand for fear of pain. Graffiti, Marlowe, Raptor and Saber were the boy's guards. Graffiti watched Harry, Marlowe watched Leigh, Raptor watched Khan and Saber watched Jake. Ahlue had shown up in a pair of black board short style short shorts and a matching sports bra. This went down well with Harry who had loved seeing her in that outfit but it ended up getting all four boys with their buts kicked because the kept looking at her rather than looking at their opponents.

Getting there stuff from the school had proved easier than they expected. The apparated onto the roof and went in through the vents. They each had their guard with them and Luna and Ahlue watched on the roof under an invisibility cloak. Once they all came back they apparated to the location they were staying at and helped with the moving. They were moving into a mountain range. No one ever went through them because it was too hard and dangerous. In the middle of the middle cluster of mountains was an underground palace which was unused since the time of the founders. There was only one door in and one and another for escapes. It was very well kept and hidden. They were sure to be safe.

The next day was September first. The day Harry should be going back to Hogwarts but now, since he was a mutated werewolf wizard, he was staying well away from the place. Harry was not sure he should be there. He had secretly left a note for the professor saying:

_Dear Professor,_

_I am staying with a group of friends back in England. If you ever need me at all send me a mental note. I'll get it. Oh, by the way, watch out. You need to be carefull because Magneto's up to something down in Brazil. Oh and he's tried to murder that Johnny kid so he should turn up sometime soon._

_Harry Potter._

Harry also was going to send a letter to the Weasley's but got caught in the act. He was sitting in his room dead bored. He had nothing to do. Greyback had asked him to hep protect the pack but how was he to do that when he was confined to his room unless he was at fighting practice. He was so happy when Ahlue showed up. She was wearing her usual sunnies, along with a black summer dress with her knee high boots and bakerboy hat.

"Hey" she said sitting herself on his bed.

"Hi."

"I convinced Greyback to let me take you out for a walk?" Ahlue smiled.

"Cool, let's go. I can't stand being caged u like this!" Harry growled.

"Someone's eager!" she laughed as they left the room to go outside.

The wind blew cold against his face and the ground was soft under his bare feet. Ahlue took off the hat and heels and left them near the entrance. The tree tops formed a beautiful lush dark green canopy over them and it was completely shaded wherever they walked.

"So…" Harry said awkwardly. He wanted alone time with Ahlue but he was afraid he'd stuff it up. He was never good with girls.

"Glad to get some fresh air?" she asked.

"Hell, yeah!" Ahlue laughed and Harry tried to change the subject.

"Why do you always wear those sunglasses?"

"My eyes aren't normal because of the fact that I see the future."

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, because I see the future I a now blind to the past and present."

"Huh?" Harry was stumped on this one.

_God, men are so stupid. But he's stupid and hot, so that has to count for something right? Hello? What happened to you telling Daddy it was all about finding the right personality? Well, Harry has a nice personality! Sure his abs and ass have a great personality, _Ahlue argued with herself and Harry looked at her with a half amused half curious lopsided smile cross smirk that said _God, you're weird! Are you thinking about me?._

"Sorry, spaced out there for a second. You were saying?" Ahlue blushed.

"Something about being seeing the future means that you blind in past and present." Harry said.

"Right. Figured it out."

"Well, it _is_ a metaphor so give me break."

_He is way over thinking this! Hello?, at least he can think unlike some of the guys around her!_ Ahlue gave him a look through her sunnies.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH! Right. You are blind, literally, but why do you need the sunnies?" Harry asked.

"Because my eyes aren't normal looking."

"How? Show me?"

"Okay, but promise you won't freak?" Ahlue sounded worried.

"Of course I won't freak, how could I? You're way to sassy to be run from!" Harry smiled.

Ahlue removed her sunnies to reveal she had no iris and no pupil. Her eyes were just plain white. It, surprisingly, suited her and didn't look all that weird.

"Awesome, your eyes are amazing! You don't need those sunnies." Ahlue smiled and dropped them on the ground. They continued walking.

"Dad said you're supposed to be at Hogwarts now."

"Yeah, I am but they would never accept me. They might have if I was only wizard and mutant because then it would be my little easily kept secret but it's hard to keep a werewolf like me a secret. They wouldn't accept me for who I am in the first place let alone help me."

"Yeah, I suppose but I would hate to live in an environment like that, where I had to hide who and what I really was just for the happiness and peace of mind of everyone but myself."

"Who's your dad?" Harry asked.

"Fenrir Greyback." Ahlue answered truthfully.

"Really, wow." Harry said but he really thought, _Well there goes any chance of getting involved with her! Damn!._ Harry and Ahlue kept walking and talking.

"So how are you going to tell you wizards friends about everything?"

"God, I have no idea! Your dad doesn't want me to send any owls so we aren't discovered." Harry said because he hadn't really thought about that after he became a werewolf.

"Yeah, he doesn't like taking unnecessary risks." Ahlue smiled.

"I noticed. When do we have to be back by?"

"Nightfall."

"Oh, okay, then. I guess we should start heading back then, huh?" Harry said not wanting to go back but not wanting to get on Greybacks bad side.

"Yeah, I guess so."

And with that Ahlue and Harry headed back. Once they had reached the door she picked up the hat and heels and left the sunnies. Harry couldn't help but feel proud of her. Once he got back to his room without Ahlue his guard, Graffiti, looked surprised and followed Harry in with dinner. Checking the calendar on the wall Harry noticed that the full moon was the next night. He had never transformed before and was worried, it didn't look very pleasurable when he had seen Remus transform.Harry hoped Ahlue would be at practice tomorrow. He felt like fighting her that was is Graffiti trusted him enough not to run away. Just as he was thinking that Graffiti came in and closed the door behind him.

"Listen, Potter, no one goes near Ahlue. Well, not in the way your thinking. Greyback would rip your throat out if you tried dating or snogging. Trust me, all the guys here have thought about it but dieing is so not worth it, kapeesh?" Graffiti warned.

"Kapeesh." Harry said.

Harry was determined. If he had to he would fight Greyback for her. But he'd wait a couple of moths before he tried that. Harry was not letting Graffiti or Greyback stop him from getting what he wanted. He wanted Ahlue and he _was _going to get her. She was not just a piece of meat to him. He genuinely like her for her personality though the extremely spunky and sexy look was just an added bonus he liked very much. Greyback may be king of the werewolves but Harry was a lycan and could easily take his place and have Ahlue by his side if he wanted. _God, what am I thinking, I am getting way ahead of myself! Continue normally until Greyback himself makes it clear he wants a fight _and with that Harry calmed down and fell asleep dreaming of what the next day would bring.


	5. Gone Wrong

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling characters or idea's and I don't own any X-Men characters or idea's either. I didn't like that Scott and Charles died so they live in my story._

**Mutating Life**

_**by Volpe**_

_Chapter 5: Gone Wrong_

Harry awoke that morning by himself rather than by a freezing cold bucket of water and he knew it meant something was up. He pulled on a pair of jeans and opened the door or he woul of had it not been locked from the outside. Remembering his escape from the police station he had no trouble at all getting out. Graffiti wasn't there and the clock read 10:30. Also not a good sign since he is supposed to get up at the crack of dawn which was usually three or four in the morning. Harry walked passed the practice room and noticed that Leigh, Jake and Khan were all practicing with their guards. Absolutely puzzled Harry went in search of Greybacks mind using his. From what Harry could tell Graffiti was in deep trouble for letting him go on that walk with Ahlue.

Harry decided to go set things straight with Voldemort. He found him in the same room he had been in when he and Harry had talked.

"Harry! What are you doing out of your room? It's locked from the outside!" Greyback growled.

"I'm a mutant remember? Telepathic and telekinetic." Harry said sitting down.

"What do you want?"

"It's about yesterday. I know Graffiti has been punished for letting me go on that walk with Ahlue but Ahlue said to both Graffiti and I that you had given her permission to take me out of my room. He wasn't one to know that she was lying, he thought he was doing his job. If he had said no he would have thought that he was disobeying your orders and panicked." Harry said quickly.

"Oh, ok. Well he should have known she was lying. You came back from that walk, why?" Greyback looked puzzled.

"Because If I'd have tried a runner Ahlue would have killed me or at least tried." Harry chuckled at the thought.

"Ahlue is strong but no where near as strong as you. You could have easily gotten away. So I would like to know why you didn't." Greyback snapped.

"I didn't run because I had no where to go. I don't know where the hell we are in England and no one would help me if I did run. They'd notice the slightly claw like nails or the sniffing and growling. What if I let my eyes slip colour and they saw the gold?" Harry answered.

"Hmm, yes you're right. After tonight you will be initiated as a werewolf, be given a name and you won't have to be followed by a guard. If you dare try and run we will find you and carve traiter into your chest so deep they won't be able to got rid of the scars." Greyback snarled a warning.

"Okay…"

"Oh, and stay away from Ahlue!" Greyback said menacingly.

Harry left quietly. He wondered if Leigh, Jake and Khan would still have to have guards and he wondered what exactly had happened to Graffiti and where he was. Harry hoped that Greyback wasn't to hard on him. Graffiti was a seemingly nice bloke though he did not look it with his straggly brown hair, scars and tight lips. Harry pondered what Greyback had meant by saying he was to stay away from Ahlue. Did he mean stay away completely or did he mean don't try anything? Either way Harry wasn't going to avoid her and he wasn't going to end up like Graffiti. He just had to find a way to keep Greyback happy and spend time with Ahlue. Harry decided that since he had not been given a new guard that he would take a tour of the underground palace.

The palace was ancient but grand. It seemed to be older than Hogwarts, which was a great feat in Harry's mind. The mountains surrounding it were called the Cluster Range and it was a mountain range of legend. No one who went in ever came out and from what Harry knew it was because there used to be a pack of werewolves that lived there permanently and would bite any muggle or wizard who came into the mountains. The pack had since died out and people still never came out. Probably because they got lost and ran out of food and died. Since then Harry guessed people never went in to the range because of all the rumours that surrounded it. _A bit like the shrieking shack really _Harry thought. Thankfully he knew that he would be safe there because Voldemort was not fool enough to try and get through, though if it meant killing both Harry and Greyback it was probably worth the risk in his eyes.

Harry thought of Hogwarts and how he never wanted to go back. He knew that everyone would be out looking for him but, after the discovery of his mutations and his being a lycan and a werewolf, he couldn't dare face them. The less people knew about him the better though the only reporter he could threaten with reason, and it would not deter her, would be Rita Skeeter. Harry wandered around and thought. He knew the time would come when he would have to face what he was head on and stop running. He ran from the wizarding world. He ran ran the mutants, though he was kidnapped, and now he would like nothing better than to run from the werewolves. The only thing stopping him was Voldemort and the fact that his friends were staying with werewolves just for him.

The full moon would occur that night and Harry would run through the forest like everyone else. It was lucky that the mountains were covered in forest from top to bottom or people would have discovered the secrets the mountain range kept. Harry was weak. He was the worst fighter out of everyone and he wouldn't even face his problems head on. It made him wonder why he had survived all these years. He felt that his life was nothing worth living outside of defeating Voldemort. That was pretty much what he was to people. A weapon of sorts, the answer to the wizarding worlds problems but they didn't seem to care that he was human and had feelings. God knows what would happen if the world find out about him and his 'problems'. Time was something Harry didn't have on his side anymore. Voldemort was gaining followers fast and Harry had to destroy him before his armies became too great to defeat.

He never wanted any of it. He never wanted his parents to die for him. He never wanted Sirius to die, Dumbledore or Cedric and yet people were saying that he craved the attention. No one should want to be famous for being alive when other had died in the same situation. Yet some of his friends thought he was lucky. Harry would never understand people like that. He hated being Harry Potter sometimes he just wanted to be someone else which was why he let his hair grow long, and shaggy enough to cover his scar. It seemed that people only ever recognized him because of that stupid scar. Harry just wanted to be himself without being Harry. Though he knew it didn't make sense. Harry knew what he was but he didn't know _who _he was. Maybe this was the answer or maybe being a mutant was or maybe he was still meant to be a wizard. He'd be darned if he ever managed to figure it out.

That night Harry became a werewolf/lycan for the first time. He was big, muscled and had black shaggy fur. His eyes were green and he had no scar visible which was a relief. Harry loved being a werewolf because he had heightened senses and was stronger and more capable than when he was human. His friends Leigh, Khan and Jake had become animagi so they weren't attacked during a full moon. Khan was a white lion with blue eyes, Jake was a red fox and Leigh was a black panther. Harry had so much fun running around with them. Ahlue made a pretty werewolf. She had black silky and shiny fur, white eyes and was small and slender looking.

After an hour of fun the initiation begun. They all came to a place and there was Greyback standing on a rock.

"Today is a special day. It is the first of many moons where Harry Potter runs as one of us!" his voice ran loud and clear though in werewolvish. Many werewolves cheered.

"He has proven himself to be a more than worthy friend. He has the added bonus of being the only lycan left in existence. From now on Harry will be known as…"

"GRIMM!"

All the werewolves howled his name to the moon and then they all went and had some fun. That night Harry ran with the pack and learnt the ways of the werewolf. He was happy to spend some of that time with Ahlue. She snuck away from her dad to talk to him. Harry was having the time of his life and even though his friends weren't werewolves they were too. Greyback was happy. Now that Harry Potter was one of them he would protect the pack at all costs. Greyback knew he had a soft spot for his daughter and tried to ignore it for her sake. The next day was not very good.

Harry had gone missing at eleven and no one knew where he was. Greyback was murderous, Ahlue was snappy and Leigh, Khan and Jake were yelling there heads off at anyone and everyone. This was bad. They needed Harry for his protection.

**Meanwhile…**

"We've discovered where Harry is!" Remus yelled as the Weasley's, Hermione and Tonks came into McGonagall's office.

"OMG! Where is he?!" Molly asked.

"Well, he's in the Cluster mountain range." Remus said.

"God, no, but no one ever returns from that range" Tonks said.

"We've sent aurors out to get him; they should be back any minute now." Remus said shaking with relief and anxiousness.

Then Moody came running in.

"Everyone's in the hospital wing including Harry!" he rasped.

Everyone went running from the room. They had found Harry and everything would be okay now or so they hoped. Madame Pomfrey was seeing to a couple of aurors who had been injured by the trip in the mountains. Harry was chained against the far wall of the hospital wing unconscious.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she ran over.

With surprising speed Harry went from unconscious to dead awake and standing.

"LET ME GO!" he yelled. McGonagall, the Weasley's and Tonks came to a stop next to Hermione. Remus had to go talk to the ministry and inform them that Harry had been found but he was told to say no more than that. He wasn't allowed to say where they found him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" he shouted back in reply.

"You are home mate." Fred said.

Harry was shaking violently. He was not someone to be messed with now that he was a werewolf. He wasn't one to be messed with before he was a werewolf anyway. Harry called on the professor in Westchester. He called Greyback and he called his friends including Ahlue but no one seemed to hear him.

"Are you okay?" McGonagall asked warily.

That blew it. Harry's muscles bunched causing the chains to break and the ground shook, the windows smashed and the shards of glass hung in the air, things were falling and breaking and Harry was angry.

"What's going on?" Ginny said sounding scared.

Harry was getting dangerously mad.

"Harry!" Bill yelled, "Stop it!"

"I NEED TO GO HOME!"

"You're not going anywhere. You aren't well!" Molly said like she was talking to a little child. Remus using a dart gun managed to tranquilize him. He was put on one of the beds and everyone was told to leave except those who had been in McGonagall's office earlier.

"Something's wrong with him!" Molly cried.

"Honestly, Molly, he will be fine." Arthur reassured.

"Why was he saying he needed to go home? He is home." Remus said.

"I don't know, Madame Pomfrey would you check him over now he's unconscious?"

"Sure." She said. She checked his pulse and wore a puzzled face, she wore the same look when she checked him temperature. With a look of dawning on her face she removed his shirt and ran her fingers along the three shred marks on his left side. Remus instantly went white while everyone else was just puzzled. Remus got up and opened an eyelid revealing gold not green, he looked at Harry's teeth and noticed that his canines were a bit too long. Remus' suspicions had been confirmed.

"He's a… he's a…" Remus found himself unable to say it.

"Well spit it out man! He's a?" Molly snapped.

"He's a…"

"Werewolf." Madame Pomfrey managed to finish it for him.

"What? No way! Harry can not be a werewolf!" Ron shouted.

"Remus?" Ginny asked quietly.

"He shows all the signs. Gold eyes, sharp canines, an extremely fast pulse, a hot temperature and a bite mark."

Everyone sat there silent. None of them seemed willing to believe that he was a werewolf. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he sat up growling. He noticed everyone staring with wet eyes.

"We're _so _sorry, Harry!" Molly cried.

"Sorry? SORRY! About what?" Harry shouted.

"About you being a… werewolf." She continued to cry.

"It's not _that_ bad Molly" Remus said looking at Harry.

"OH, TRUST ME, IT'S BAD! I'm a lycan too, they found out after they bit me."

"Oh, you poor thing you must be so upset and scared." Tonks said.

Harry couldn't help but snort. They were so oblivious. He was more than angry with them he was _murderous!_ They had no clue! He was so sick of it! They way they treated him you'd think he had mental problems!

"I'm fine! Hell, I'm GLAD Graffiti bit me because others wise I would have had to come back here! I like being a lycan! Oh, yeah and to top it off I'm a mutant! Isn't it wonderful. Now, I'm an animal, a freak and a target for evil villains! Aren't you happy for me!" He finished on a sarcastic note.

"A what?"

"A mutant is a muggle with abnormal abilities that aren't magical, I'm one of those too! I read people's minds and move things with my mind." Harry explained.

"Oh, Harry, it's okay, we'll find a cure I promise." Hermione said but it only made Harry angrier.

"I don't want a cure! There is no cure! I am a mutant! I am a lycan and I am not staying here!" Harry yelled angrily getting up out of bed. He stood at 6 foot 3 and was broad and muscled from being a lycan. There was no doubt that he was intimidating. He picked up his shirt and put it on.

"Harry…" McGonagall started but he cut her off.

"MY NAME IS GRIMM!" and with that Harry apparated out of the room. Harry being as powerful as he was, was able to apparate in and out of Hogwarts.

**Back in the Cluster mountain range…**

Harry trudged up to Greybacks office stark raving. He flung the door open and sat down. All eyes were on him. He was seething and Greyback knew it. Harry held a small amount of fear towards Greyback but because of how angry he was he didn't care if he shredded the guy to pieces.

"Where have you been?" he snapped at Harry.

"Hogwarts… and not by choice!" Harry shouted.

"What?!" Greyback yelled.

"I know! They fucking kidnapped me and know that I'm a werewolf and a mutant!"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Greyback was not in a good mood, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TAKE THEM! NOW THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!"

With a menacing growling Harry morphed into his lycan form and lunged at Greyback. His claws slashed into his cheek and a crack was heard. There was growling and yelling as Harry took a swipe at his ace again and as Greyback dodged it Harry stabbed his claws into Greybacks ribs. Greyback yelped in pain while the other tried to pry Harry off of him. With one final swipe to the already inured cheek Harry was pulled off him and dragged out of the room. He was locked in his room while the others saw to Greyback. Ahlue sat next to her father cleaning his wounds. Once Windsong had arrived Ahlue left to go see how Harry was doing. Greyback had five deep cuts to his right cheek, a broken rib on the left and was stabbed between the ribs on the right. Overall he wasn't in good condition. From examining the cuts more closely Windsong had discovered that Harry's claws were so sharp that they had left marks in the bone of Greyback's cheek.

Harry sat in his pitch clack room and was throwing himself at the door an walls. He had completely trashed the room. He was so mad at Greyback, How could he blame it on him? Greyback should have known something like this was bound to happen! Harry knew he was going to be in trouble now. Greyback was not one to be messed with. Harry had had enough. He was not stupid and did not like being yelled at. If Greyback didn't want him near Ahlue before he certainly wouldn't now. Life was changing again for Harry. He couldn't stay a wizard. He couldn't stay a mutant. He had no home, he had no friends, he ha no family and he had no memories worth dreaming of.

He was leaving. He didn't care where, he didn't care when and he did not care if he died on the trip to anywhere. Harry thought about going to a muggle area but then there was the problem of the full moon and that he couldn't control his mutant abilities. He decided to go back to the mutants. There was no way he was going to tell them about his being a werewolf. He didn't want the fear, he didn't want the pity and he certainly did not want to be a lab rat. Harry had learnt how to become an animagus. It was perfectly fitting that his animagus form was a large black wolf. Harry had finally finished packing his stuff and apparated into the professors office.

Unfortunately the professor was teaching the senior class at the time.

"Harry!" Rogue squealed.

"Hi, professor, when we were out on that camping trip we got lost but I'm back now." Harry babbled.

"Good, to have you back. Your room hasn't been cleaned out in case you're worried. Oh, and I'll get Jean to send over a copy of the classes I want you to take. Okay?"

"Sure." Harry lied as he walked out the door and headed for his room. Once he got there he put away his stuff and fell asleep.

Harry's dreams were not ideal. They were every mad, sad, depressing or evil memory he had. In his nightmares he relived the worst parts of his life. He hated his nightmares and he pretty much relived these memories every time he closed his eyes. He wished he could go back to when his parent's were in school and change things so neither he nor Voldemort had existed. Since there was no way of doing that he let the thought drift away. Harry wondered what his parents would think of him if they knew what he was, would they still love him? Or would they hate him and treat him like his aunt and uncle? Since his parents were dead Harry decided to let that thought drift away as well.

If life itself was a book it would be never ending, for life can begin but can not end. It may end for a person, plant or animal but it keeps on going. Life, in a book, begins where ever you want to begin explaining it and will continue into infinity. The idea that evil people will always come and go made Harry think. Voldemort will come and go so why did he have to kill him? The answer hit him and he was surprised he didn't remember. Voldemort was not human, he was immortal and therefore would not die but had to be killed in the exact right way or he would just come back to immortal life. Harry's thoughts trailed off to the pack. After he had attacked Greyback there was no way that they'd ever accept him even if they did need the protection.

Harry hated that he had attacked Greyback only for yelling at him. Ahlue would probably never look at him again let alone talk to him. Leigh, Jake and Khan would be forcibly made to help protect the pack. A thought struck Harry; he had defeated Greyback in a fight. Did that mean Harry had a right to be there leader? He sighed and tosses that thought away too because there was no way the pack would follow him when Greyback had been there leader for so long and Harry was pretty sure to lead them he had to kill Greyback and he certainly didn't want to kill anyone but Voldemort if he had to. Harry was dead lonely and missed the constant company he had when in the pack. It was too late to change things now.

Harry was awoken by a soft female voice and the feel of bare skin of his shoulder. He shot up instantly and growled, "Don't touch me!".

Jean backed away a bit and spoke, "Harry, we were a little worried you've been asleep for an entire week!"

"I have, god, I mean I knew I'd been sleeping for a fair bit but I would never have guessed a week! Sorry about it Jean, what time is it?" Harry stifled a yawn.

"It's seven."

"In the afternoon?"

"No, in the morning, you've got classes to attend with the other students your age. I put your books on the desk and you need to be up and have eaten by eight, okay?" Jean asked.

"Yep, got it." Harry said drowsily.

"Good, now get dressed." And with that Jean left Harry to get ready.

He found a pair of black baggy jeans to wear and a pair of black sneakers. After staying with the pack and not having to shoes let alone shirts Harry went down to breakfast like that. Needless to say he drew a fair bit of attention with his olive tanned skin and his six-pack. Nearly every girl blushed and most giggled or slopped juice on themselves, fell of there chairs, choked or drooled at the sight of him. His shaggy hair was ruffled and messy and his glasses were non existent now he was a lycan. He took a seat at an empty breakfast table and pointing with his finger a steak and beer hovered over onto his desk. _God, telekinesis is useful! _Harry thought with a smirk. Jean walked in with Scott, Logan and Ororo.

"God!" Ororo said.

"What?" Logan barked.

"He sure has a nice body, hey Jean?"

"Oh, I should go talk to him before the girls start humping his leg." Logan smirked gruffly.

Logan walked over and sat himself down at Harry's table, he got one look at the nearly raw steak and beer and knew this kid was weird.

"Hey, kid, you need to put a shirt on."

"Oh, hi Logan, why? I never had to wear shirts when I was in England. We were allowed to wear whatever we wanted."

"Yeah, well, this ain't England, okay? You need to wear a shirt." Logan growled.

"Well, fine, then. No need to get mad, just because women prefer me to you." Harry growled. Harry's growl compared to Logans was deeper, louder and vibrated through his body. Harry's was also more animalistic and sounded threatening, menacing and it was a warning not to mess with him. All it took was one growl and Logan smelt of fear. Harry would have laughed had he not been afraid of snorting his beer through his nose all over Logan plus it would have been very unattractive.

"I'll go put a shirt on." Harry left having finished both his steak and beer and found a grey muscle t-shirt to wear. After looking at himself in a mirror Harry decided that in order to look more menacing he needed a few tattoos to go with the scars. Harry grabbed a pair of his favourite sunnies and put them on. He then wished he had a leather jacket and conjured one up out of magic. He looked like a picture perfect teenage bikey.

He grabbed his books and went to math which was taught by Scott. He walked in and sat down. Surprisingly math was really easy. He hadn't done any since he was ten. Harry found he was really good at it. Well, genius really, since he had managed to figure out anything and everything Scott asked without having to write it down. He did the most complicated sums in his head in a matter of seconds. Some of the students didn't like how smart he was though, not that he cared of course. His next class was English and he found that just as easy. Then it was lunch. Harry ate with Bobby and Pete. The rest of th day went by as easily as math did.

After class Harry and the X-Teens had self-defense with Logan. Logan who hadn't forgot the last time when Harry had beaten him was determined to drive Harry into the dirt. What Logan hadn't planned on was having his ass kicked yet again by someone more than twenty years younger than him. Bobby, Pete and the other teenagers had found it extremely amusing to see Logan get his ass kicked, literally, by Harry who was making no effort at all, while Logan was panting, huffing and puffing. This is how the fight went:

Logan took the first swing at Harry who sidestepped him so that it looked like he hadn't even moved. As Logan fell towards the ground Harry slammed his fist into Logans lower back and with a groan and a thud Logan hit the ground face first. As Logan got up he had Harry slam his fist into his face and then kick his ass sending him back, face first, into the dirt. Logan got back up and took another swing at Harry who again sidestepped it and landed Logan with a ferocious kick in the groin. Logan picked himself up yet again and took yet another swing at Harry who gave him two extremely hard punches to the stomach and then two to the face. By this time Logan was on the ground bruised and his face bleeding. He received another blow to his lower back and a hard kick on each side of his ribs. Bobby, Pete and Rogue had to drag him to Jean because his healing abilities were cancelled for a few hours by Harry's telepathy so Harry had a better chance of surviving Logan's fighting.

As most people would have guessed the fight was now the reason Logan was on a murderous rampage. It was always seen that just as Logan entered a room Harry would leave it. That only frustrated Logan more. Harry using his telepathy kept track of Logan's movements so the guy couldn't catch him and kill him because Logan wanted to murder Harry using his bare hands and design and build his coffin too. Needless to say this resume lasted several days and the only time Harry managed to get a break was in class. Kitty and Jubilee found the whole thing hilarious, that is, until Logan scare them to death my screaming and blaming them when he couldn't find Harry. This made Harry laugh and Jean lecture him. God never seemed to want to give Harry a break.

After a week of hiding Harry had gotten really bored and decided to let Logan have a go at him just so Harry could smash his face into the dirt again… which was exactly what ended up happening. Harry was sitting on a bench outside reading the most interesting book called '_How To Make Your Worst Enemy Scream And Cry Or Drive Them Insane' _it was an extremely long book full of martial arts moves and tactics to make you worst enemy scream and cry. In the end Logan neither screamed nor cried but it was just as satisfying.

"Oi, Prongs, I've been looking for you!" Logan snapped.

"Really, who would have though, oh and Logan, my name is Grimm not Prongs." Harry said as he closed his book, kept it in one hand and stood up.

The next second ran at him, Harry sidestepped and stuck his foot out causing Logan to fall flat on his face as Harry slammed his book down on the back of Logan's head. Logan got back up only to have the book slammed in his face and then stomach. Logan, kneeled over and in pain, received a blow from the book to his back and he fell on his face again. Logan got up, yet again, to, this time, have the book slammed against both sides of his ribs and groin. Then he got a hit to each side of his face, then a blow to the left side of his jaw. The final thing it took to bring Logan down, yet again, was the blow Harry gave him from the underneath of his jaw bring the book upwards. Logan fell backwards and Harry read:

"The first tactic to drive your enemy insane is to bring them down to the ground using nothing but this mere book." Harry read and walked off to his room. Harry knew that his fight with Logan would end in yet another lecture from Jean who strongly detested violence. While Harry did his homework Jean had a conversation with Logan.

"Honestly, I'm gonna kill the punk!" Logan growled.

"Good, luck. You're just going to have to accept that Harry is taller, broader, strong and smarter than you are and let it go!" Jean said with a sigh. Logan just wouldn't give up even if it killed him.

"He may be taller but he's nothing else!"

_Honestly, nothing is enough for Logan unless he's top dog. Logan may be older and more experienced but I have the feeling that Harry's amazing fighting skills are only going to get better from now on… _Jean thought, _Men, are so stubborn. Harry is to fast at thinking for Logan. Another way Harry is beating him is because Harry is reading what Logan plans on doing before he does it so Harry knows how to block it! Logan really needs to let it go_.

"Logan, let it go! You're fighting a losing battle." Jean tried to reason.

"How would you know? You know nothing about fighting!" Logan roared.

"I know enough to know that Harry is reading your mind to find out what your going to do before you do it so that he can block it! You stand know chance, even if you make split second decisions he will pick it up before the though has finished formulating in your mind an will be able to block it! The reason you two don't get along is because you're so alike that you crash and ricochet off each other and both blow up like a pair of atomic bombs!" Jean yelled.

She knew making Logan see sense would not work but she still had to try. _GOD! HOW THICK CAN MEN GET! _Jean was getting really frustrated now. What would it take to make Logan see sense? Then it hit her. The professor could or at least stop the fighting between the two. Harry sat outside with an apparent broken wrist from what Rogue had told her. She brought Harry in and the two gave each other the evils.

"Let's take a look, huh?" Jean said taking his wrist and examining it.

"I told Rogue that I'd be fine." Harry said rolling is eyes.

"Well, it isn't broken that's for sure, it isn't even swollen or bruised. Are you sure you have no other injuries?"

"Yes, I'm sure I have no other injuries! Can I go now?" Harry whined.

"Okay, but don't cause anymore trouble!" she yelled after him and heard a faint 'I won't' in reply. Jean had the feeling that he would be in trouble some time soon. It was in his nature to find himself in trouble wherever he went.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts…**

"Oh, Ron, I miss him so much!" Hermione sighed. Ron, Ginny and herself were the only ones still awake.

"I know, when we saw him he was like a different person!" Ginny said crying silently.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Ron asked a question that he was afraid he didn't want the answer to.

They were so lonely it had been a over two weeks since they saw Harry last when they learned his secrets and lost him again. Over the past two weeks they had talked about him and various scenario's that could have lead to what they saw in the hospital wing but none were close to the truth. Since Harry hadn't returned the quidditch team had suffered greatly. The new seeker was Ginny but the other three teams seekers were tall strong guys who saw no shame in knocking her unconscious. No doubt Ginny was a good quidditch player she just didn't have the brawn of the other seekers but what she lacked in brawn she made up with in intelligence.

"I wonder if he'll ever destroy Voldemort?" Hermione whispered. No one wanted to think about what would happen if Harry didn't destroy Voldemort no question that it wouldn't be good.

"Yeah, I wonder where he is at the moment and what he's doing." Ron wondered.

Harry was actually doing his homework and trying to stay out of trouble; for the rest of the day only. Muggle classes were simple and easy to catch onto and Harry had finished rather quickly for some one with 5 essays of at least 10 pages.

"Do you think he's all alone or do you think he has people with him?" Ginny asked no one in particular.

"I dunno." Ron said, "He hates being alone but he hates being dragged gown so I honestly couldn't say."

Harry was and wasn't alone. He was in an area full of people but he wasn't with any of them. He had come to rely on himself and not other people. Harry left his homework and sat on his bed bored. He needed something to take his mind off the recent events. He decided on stealing Scott's motorbike, like old times, though it had not been all that long ago, and go shopping for and ipod and some other stuff that would help him to not die of boredom. He didn't need money because he had invented a credit card that fooled the muggle system by creating magical muggle money that you couldn't tell if it was real or not. It was an extremely handy card. He also wanted some more clothes and a new pet since he didn't have Hedwig. By the time he had finished shopping he owned 7 new bags of clothes and accessories, 1 ipod, 1 portable DVD player, 9 DVD's and a peregrine falcon he named Zeus. So that Zeus' talons did not shred the skin on his shoulder he got a shoulder pad made of leather that went on his left side and went under his right armpit to be buckled up at the back near the shoulder pad. Zeus was super fast and was more for company than delivering messages.

Harry had no where to stay but mutant high so he dealt with what he was given and was going to take advantage of it or as long as he could.


	6. Living

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling characters or idea's and I don't own any X-Men characters or idea's either. _

**Mutating Life**

_**by Volpe**_

_Chapter 6: Living _

Harry was running. He had ruined everything. He had been seen in his lycan form and now he was running. Life had, yet again, taken a turn for the worst. He was now in London all alone with his magical credit card and Zeus. Muggle London was a lot busier than the magical places. Harry was so angry with himself; he couldn't believe that he had lost it like that in front of the teachers and older students. Zeus was his only friend at the moment and Harry was such an emotional wreck that he had found himself unable to do any magic, use his mutant abilities or shape shift unless it was the full moon. Life was not treating him well; he was completely defenseless. He really hated himself at the moment and the fact that he was defenseless made him an easy target for Voldemort. Hopefully Voldemort was no where near muggle London. He remembered the incident that had him running from the mutants.

_Flashback_

_Harry was walking along the edge of the forest surrounding the school. He was thinking about everything that had been going on when he was struck with a blow from behind. He turned around, his head pounding, to see Logan with a grin from ear to ear. This stirred Harry up more than he wanted at a time like that._

_That was the last straw. Harry sent Logan one hell of a kick to his ribs instantly shattering a few of them when a group of students, who were X-Men, came to see what was going on. They arrived to hear..._

_"Will... you... fucking... give... up!" and with the pause in between each word Harry punched Logan. First in the face, then the stomach, the jaw, the nose and then the ribs that were broken. Logan dropped to the ground but didn't have time to get back up. Harry lost it completely. He morphed into his lycan form and pinned Logan down. He was slapping Logan with his front paws and then, with Logan's cheeks already shredded, Harry stabbed Logan in the stomach but a second later he was thrown through the air by one of Scott's beams. Harry landed with not even a yelp. He looked at them through the trees he had been thrown through and saw that the students looked more than freaked, Logan looked freaked **and **murderous and Ororo and Scott were thinking that what they had seen was an illusion of some sorts._

_Later that night Harry had manages to sneak in and take his stuff. After that he left for England not knowing why he was going there or where he was going to live. All he knew was that he had to run._

_End Flashback_

Harry had been staying in muggle London for a week now and he was hungry, tired and lonely. He decided to go see what was going on in Privet Drive, Little Whinging. He had a bad feeling about what was going on. As he walked down the street he could hear what people were thinking. _God, damn, people think way too loudly! _He thought as he walked.

**Meanwhile…**

Johnny had returned to Magneto and brought with him some valuable information. It revolved around Harry.

"So what information do you have for me?" Magneto asked.

"The professor has a new alley, his name is Harry, he's only 17 and from England. He's like the professor and Jean but he's much more powerful. He's a class 5. You should have seen him flatten Logan, not once, not twice but three times. It was hilarious!" Johnny said.

Magneto thought for a moment. Someone that powerful on his side would be a great weapon. The trick was getting the boy to join. From what he had heard the boy was young and maybe he might just be foolish. Magneto could only hope. The humans wouldn't know what hit them if he had this Harry fellow on his side. If the boy was capable of kicking Logan's ass then he might just be capable of beating the professor at his own game.

"He could be extremely useful in our plans to destroy the humans. I need you to befriend the boy. Keep an eye on him; bring him over to our side by using his anger and depression against himself. Go find him. I would suggest you start looking in London since the boy is English." Magneto ordered.

"Okay, cool, do I have permission to kill anyone who gets in my way?" Johnny asked smirking, knowing the answer.

"Since when did you follow orders? Do whatever you like." Magneto smiled.

Johnny walked out of the room to gather some things. Even though he had never had a conversation with Harry he thought that he was an okay guy. The only thing that would prove tricky would be making him evil, or think he was doing the right thing when he wasn't. Things were going to take a while but in the end Johnny hoped things would go his way.

**Back in London… **

Harry was lying stretched out on the grass of one of London's many parks. The sun was slowly setting and Harry had blocked all noise from his mind. Zeus sat perched in a tree and was watching what was going on below him. Harry was wondering about Ahlue; he hadn't seen her in weeks. He knew that without his telepathy that there was no way of contacting her. He needed to get his emotions in check so that he could use his magic when a thought hit him. _Why not see a muggle psychiatrist? It might work; all I need to do is twist a few things and make it all seem like things that would happen in the muggle world . _Harry decided that he would try and see someone the next morning. Until then he just watched the setting sun. Harry felt his eyelids droop and he was just about to fall asleep when…

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a boy his age with hair that was a dark brown.

"Fine." Harry couldn't help but growl and roll his eyes with sarcasm.

"I'm Nathan, how bout you?"

"Harry."

"You know, if you need a place to stay for a few nights you can always stay at my place, if you want?" Nathan asked.

"Alright then, thanks." Harry said as he got up and Zeus soared and landed on the shoulder that Harry wore the leather shoulder pad under his shirt.

_This is way too easy now that I have that chip in my brain, otherwise he would have known what was going on before I could manage to leave America. I can't wait till I get to see his face when I take him back to Magneto. _ Johnny tried not to laugh out loud. Things were going to get interesting starting the next day.

**The next day…**

Harry had seen the psychiatrist and felt so much better now. He hoped he could do magic so that he could go to Hogsmeade and pick up a new wand even though he really didn't need one. Luckily he had a fair amount of galleons on him and his invisibility cloak. Now all he needed was a lie to tell Johnny.

"Hey, Nathan. I need to go do some stuff but I'll be back later, okay?"

"Sure, have fun!" Johnny yelled as Harry left. The second Harry had closed the door he wrapped the cloak around him and apparated to Hogsmeade. The trick now would be how to get the wand. He was standing in Olivander's where he had apparated to and looked around. Harry had forgotten that Olivander went missing. So Harry went and helped himself. He had no idea where to begin; he knew nothing about wands. Harry walked up and down aisles and tried various wands when he came across a door.

_Wow, I never noticed that! _He thought. The door said 'authorised personnel only' but it didn't deter him one bit. He opened the door and turned on the light. The room was full of wand cleaning and care products. What stood out the most was a golden wand that was hovering in a clear glass case. The wand seemed to call out to him and he walked over, opened the case and picked it up. It was the perfect length. It would look too big for anyone else but because Harry was tall it looked just right. On the base of the wand was an ancient looking symbol. It seemed to resemble a kind of backwards 'c' with a star in the middle. Harry didn't care how much Olivander or someone else paid for this wand because he wanted it. It wasn't like anyone had come to get it. Harry grabbed a wand holster attachment that he attached to his leather shoulder pad and put the wand in it.

He walked through Hogsmeade and saw things that he hadn't known he'd missed. Dean, Seamus and Neville stood with bags of Honeyduke's and WWW's stuff. Each of them talking about there purchases and just laughing and having fun. Harry remembered when Ron, Hermione and himself had done those kinds of things. What Harry missed was having friends, people who he could confide in. He missed school and going to classes. He missed quidditch and the matches against the other houses. Being who and what he was now made those kinds of things seem all the more important. Harry could understand how Remus felt; all alone knowing that the people who knew the truth would never accept you. Things were dull in his sixth year, hell his entire life was 'dull' but now things were just so bleak. What chance did he have of killing Voldemort? Even if he did Voldemorts followers would make sure that everyone knew the truth about what he was. What kind of life did he have ahead of him if no one would give him a chance? And to think his stupid list of problems started with the death of his parents.

Harry apparated away and could not explain where he had ended up. He had ended in darkness. It was unexplainable. That was until he heard someone calling his name and he heard running footsteps.

"Harry!" running up to him was…

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, _How is this happening? Am I dead? _Harry wondered.

"How did you get here?" Sirius asked.

"I apparated here, am I dead?"

"I dunno. Hold on. Lily! James!" Sirius yelled.

Then running up to them were Lily and James Potter.

"Oh my god, my baby's dead!" Lily cried.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE! I'm not dead!" Harry yelled ruffling his hair and pacing.

"Sirius, how is he here then?" James asked.

"He said he apparated. He looks different then when I last saw him. He's heaps taller and musclier. His hair is shaggier and his skin is tanned. He looks kind of Spanish I reckon…" Sirius didn't finish what he was saying because Harry snapped.

"Shut Up!"

"Are you okay, Harry? You're shaking." Sirius reached out to touch his shoulder when Harry flipped.

"DON'T touch me! Never touch me!" Harry was shaking more violently and pacing, muttering to himself.

"What is up with you?" Sirius said, "You were never like this the last time I saw you. What happened? Is Moony okay? How about Dumbledore?"

"_I_ am an emotional wreck. _Moony_ is a FUCKING TRAITOR and _Dumbledore_ is dead!"

"Oh My God." Lily said. She looked in her twenties like James and Sirius.

"Sirius, I'm in deep trouble. I have no where to go. I can't trust anyone. Remus is on their side rather than ours and I can't get in contact with Ahlue!" Harry whined resting his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Okay, start with Remus." James said.

"He hates me. I'm a freak and I yelled at him. I scared him and called him a traitor and now he hates me."

"Why are you a freak?" Lily asked.

"I… I… I can do things. Things that are not normal for people like us. I can read people's minds and I can move things with my mind. When I'm angry the floor and walls shake so violently, the windows smash and the shattered glass hangs in the air. I'm what the muggles call a mutant. I went to a school for mutants for a while but then I was kidnapped by Greyback. Then Graffiti bit me and I became a werewolf then when I met with Greyback I found out I was a lycan and my animagus is a big, black, shaggy German Shepard." Harry sat down on the floor and couldn't help but whine.

"Then the aurors kidnapped me. Then I yelled at Remus and everyone and they know what I am. I escaped and I attacked Greyback when he yelled at me now he hates me; I was exiled. Now I can't contact Ahlue or my new friends." Harry took a deep breath and sighed.

Sirius, James and Lily looked stunned.

"Okay, who's Ahlue?" Sirius asked.

"She's Greybacks daughter. She's sixteen, sassy, punky and has attitude. She wears loads of black. She likes black short summer dresses, leather knee boots, sunnies, bakerboy hats and practically non existent skirts. She's a werewolf and a mutant. She sees the future. I can't contact her because Greyback would have my head on a plate If I tried." Harry sighed again.

"Okay, try accio-ing her" Sirius said after a moments thought.

"Oh yeah, Sirius, because that will totally work from inside the veil." Lily said with sarcasm.

"Accio Ahlue!" Harry yelled with his new wand in his hand.

In a second Harry was bowled over by a bundle of black material. He stood up and Ahlue dropped to the ground.

"Ouch!" she cried, "Harry!" she flung herself into his arms and hugged him.

Sirius whistled. Harry punched him.

"Do that again and I will break every bone in your body and trust me I am capable of it." Harry let out one of his big menacing growls.

"Ignore him. Underneath all that animal and hatred there _is _a big cuddly teddy bear." Ahlue couldn't help but giggle at his face when he snorted at her comment.

"I am not a teddy bear!" Harry growled.

"Sure, sure, now who are these people and where am I?" Ahlue said as she straightened her black shirt and skirt.

Sirius was looking her up and down which made Harry very unhappy. He pulled off his shirt and handed it to her.

"I am so not wearing that."

"Yes, you are, now put it on." Harry growled. Ahlue obediently took the shirt and put it on. Harry walked towards Sirius and whispered something in his ear that made him stop looking at her.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

Ahlue went to talk but stopped when she saw Harry's face. He folded his arms and nodded at her. She sat down and glared at him.

"Good Girl. Now where was I?" Harry started.

"Explaining those tattoo's mister!" Lily snapped.

"Oh, them, me and my mate, Nathan, got drunk and I woke up with some tattoo's. I was going to say that it may be possible for me to bring you back to life. Now I need all of you to stand in a circle and hold hands." Harry said.

He made sure that Sirius was no where near Ahlue though. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he, and the others, were standing at the entrance of a large, stunningly beautiful, gate. At the top of the gate were the intricate words 'Tourniquet Island'. From what Harry could see around him the island was surrounded by crystal clear water, lush green grass and a white brick path leading up to an amazingly huge castle that was bigger than Hogwarts.

"We're alive!" Sirius, James and Lily were over the moon about the fact that somehow they were alive.

"Wow, this is amazing! How did you find out about this place anyway?" Ahlue asked giddily.

"I just ended up here like I did in the veil. Why are you so hyper?" Harry said.

"This is so COOL!" Ahlue giggled, "It's got a beach and a castle and a pretty gate. Why do you get an island?"

"Great, not only is Greyback going to have my head for seeing you, he's gonna think I drugged you as well!" Harry shouted at her.

"Oh, honestly, you don't need to worry about dad finding out." Ahlue said peering around.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm staying here, silly."

"No, you're not. I happen to like the fact that I am breathing thank you very much and you staying here will put an end to that." Harry growled.

"Look, we'll talk about that later, but for now let's go inside and take a look around." Lily said with a smile as she pushed open the gate.

After an hour or so of looking around they had gathered in the lounge room to relax. Harry was sitting with Ahlue and trying, but failing, to convince her to go back to the pack. Ahlue was every bit as stubborn as Harry and wouldn't hear a word of it.

"Come on, you don't want to walk into my room and find me dead, do you?" Harry said.

"No, of course I don't" Ahlue said rolling her eyes.

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU GO BACK!" Harry shouted. He was getting very frustrated.

"Because I hate it there! Dad is such a control freak and he never lets me go anywhere!"

"AND YOU THINK I WILL?"

"GOD, YOU ARE SO STUBBURN! I AM NOT GOING BACK!" Ahlue was also loosing any patience that she had.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU THEN!"

"I will!" Sirius volunteered.

"NO!" Both Harry and Ahlue shouted at him.

"LOOK, ALL I'M ASKING IS FOR YOU TO GO BACK FOR A FEW DAYS OR A WEEK, THEN I'LL COME GET YOU!" Harry yelled.

"Fine." Ahlue sighed. She knew she'd never win but she would always try her luck at beating him.

"So now that that's over, how would you describe yourself Harry?" Lily asked.

"Um… smart" he answered.

"More like cocky." Ahlue muttered.

"Good looking"

"Conceited"

"I like food" he said still trying to think.

"He's a pig" Ahlue said muttering to Lily.

"I like to fly my broom"

"He's suicidal"

After a seconds silence Sirius randomly started laughing.

"What are you laughing at Padfoot?" James asked.

"I needed a way to break the uncomfortable silence, okay?"

"Sirius couldn't you just be serious for one second, please?" Lily groaned.

"Lils, I have been Sirius since the day I was born!" Sirius chirped while they all groaned at the joke.

"So Harry who are your friends at Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Well, it used to be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger but they think I'm a freak now and had me kidnapped. I'd have to say Leigh, Jake and Khan because they're mutant/wizards like me."

"Any Ex-girlfriends?" James asked with a smirk knowing it would get Ahlue worked up if his suspicions were right.

"Well, there's Cho Chang. We only went out for like a week because one: I saw her previous boyfriend get murdered, two: She spent most the time we spent together crying about him, three: She dragged me into a stupid pink tea shop and then made me look like an insensitive pig."

"Sounds fun." Sirius snorted.

"Then there was Ginny."

"You went out with mini Weasley?" Sirius asked now extremely interested in the conversation.

"Yeah."

"What so interesting about that?" James asked.

"That he's alive!" Sirius laughed.

"Why is the fact that he's alive interesting? And what does it have to do with that Weasley girl?" Lily asked.

"She has six older brothers and Ron, who is Harry's age and one year older than Harry, is Harry's best friend. Then there is the fact that the next oldest to brothers, Fred and George, are total mini marauders and hated nearly all the previous guys that she dated. Then there's Charlie who works and trains dragons in Romania and could probably set a horde of dragons loose on Harry. There's also Bill who works as a curse breaker and would probably know heaps of evil curses to put on Harry, oh, and Percy who is a major git and hates his family."

"O….kay. Yeah, Ginny and I went out for a few months before the end of my sixth school year. The only thing was that before she went out with me, she went out with a guy in my year and dorm named Dean Thomas and every time I saw him with her I had to resist the urge to murder the guy. Although, that nearly went down the drain when Ron, Hermione and I found them snogging in an abandoned passage way. Yeah, I dumped her at the end of the year after Dumbledore died because I didn't want her getting involved with all the Voldemort stuff." Harry spilled out.

"Complicated." James said.

"How did you react to my death?" Sirius asked.

"Nice question, Padfoot!" James snorted.

"Well, let's just say Dumbledore's office has never been the same since." Harry yawned. It was getting late and he was dead tired. Within the next two questions he was fast asleep with his body stretched across the couch with his head resting on Ahlue's chest.

For the rest of the night James, Lily and Sirius talked because Ahlue, not long after Harry, had fallen asleep.

**Meanwhile…**

Magneto and Johnny were working on a plan. The plan, so far, was to bring Harry to Johnny's London apartment using Magneto's control over metal. Luckily, for them, Harry's jeans, leather shoulder pad and wand holster contained metal. Then they decided to work things out from there.


	7. Rumours

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling characters or idea's and I don't own any X-Men characters or idea's either. _

**Mutating Life**

_**by Volpe**_

_Chapter 7: Rumours_

Harry woke to find his vision blurred and his hearing fuzzy. He didn't feel all that great either. The lights he could see were white and fuzzy and the voices were not familiar sounding at all. He ad no clue what was going on. Had he been killed? Had Voldemort got him? Had Greyback kidnapped him yet again? Did the Aurors storm down Tourniquet Island? As his vision came into focus he found that none of the above was the situation he found himself in. He was looking upwards and at the face of none other than Magneto.For some unknown reason Johnny was not in the room. Harry knew upon regaining his vision that things were going to get worse and fast.

"Why am I here?" Harry growled.

"Listen, boy, and listen well. You are here because I made it so. You are going to join me and Johnny here and help me rid the world of humans. Sound good?" Magneto laughed.

"You're just like Voldemort. Trying to rid the world of its impurities, well they're impurities in your eyes anyway. But it will never work!" Harry yelled.

"Well, with you helping me it just might."

"Never! I hate people like you. You're so blind to the truth. I won't help you!"

"Fine! You'll die then!" Magneto was not happy.

"You can't kill me! If Voldemort can't then you definitely can't!" Harry shouted. Is muscles bunched under the metal holding him down and it broke. Harry in the flash of an eye was sitting up and about to make a run for it when a metal bat collided with his head.

Luckily for Harry it did nothing. He stood up and made a run for the door.

"Stop him!" Magneto yelled.

Johhny threw a fireball at Harry causing him to have to swerve away from the door giving Magneto time to close the door.

"You're not going anywhere, Harry, not till you agree to join me!"

"GO… TO… HELL!" Harry screamed at him as he punched Johnny who struggled to find a source of fire because Harry had broken his with his telepathy.

Harry was trying to force the door open at the same time but Magneto was strong but Harry hoped, just hoped, that he was strong enough to escape. With a final blow to the head Johnny was knocked out and the only thing standing in Harry's way of escaping was Magneto.

"Do you really think the world will accept you for what you are. Face it, Harry, you're a freak! The humans you call muglles didn't accept you, they feared you! And how did they deal with it? They treated you like a slave, like dirt! They beat you because they were scared of you! Do you really think the world is going to accept a hybred, such as yourself, with open arms? Of course not! Chances are they'll hunt you down and they'll kill you just like the wizards tried to do with the werewolves!" Magneto argued.

"So? Just because they're scared doesn't mean they're bad people! Fear is no reason to kill someone. It's just your sick way of dealing with your past! Mine was just as bad but you don't see me trying to destroy them! I don't hate them! I pitty them! You wanna know why? Because they'll never know, understand or accept something unless they see it with there own eyes and believe it to be of know great evil!" Harry yelled as he telepathically threw things at Magneto who used his abilities to create a moving metal shield.

"So the people that hurt you should just get away with it because they're stupid and blind! You are so young and foolish! They need to be taught a lesson as do all humans!"

"Punishing them is only going to do one thing!"

"What?!" Magneto yelled.

"It'll prove them right. They already think your dangerous and evil and punishing them is showing them that you are evil and dangerous! You're bringing this down on yourself!" Harry yelled.

"So are you going to forget exacting revenge on Voldemort because he is prejudice and blind to the truth?!"

"Voldemort knows what he's doing is wrong! He understands fully!"

"Why should he be punished and not the muggles who hurt you?" Magneto roared.

"I already told you! Because he knows and understands what he's doing! The muggles were scared of something they didn't know! As much as I hate my muggle relatives, it's not there fault that there blind to the truth!"

"You're weak, Harry, Voldemort will chew you up and spit you out because you will never beat him!" Magneto yelled.

Harry had had enough. He trans formed into his lycan form and charged at Magneto. In defense, Magneto tried to stab Harry with various metal weapons, using his power, but Harry was able to use his telepathy in his lycan form and just threw them back at him. Harry leapt into the air prepared to tackle Magneto down. Which was exactly what happened. Magneto was pinned under Harry who was trying to get a hold of Magneto's throat so he could kill him quickly but Magneto wasn't going to go down easily and was fighting back so Harry couldn't go for the throat. Instead Harry slammed one of his front paws, claws first, into the spot where Magneto's heart should be. Harry knew his claws weren't long enough to do some real damage but he knew that it was cause some major bleeding which would weaken Magneto.

Harry pulled his claws out and swatted Magneto's face with his paw. His claws, which were razor sharp, easily sliced through the skin on Magneto's cheek. The floor was slowly turning red and Harry could tell he was hurt somewhere. Impaled in his shoulder was a blade. Luckily it hadn't punctured a major artery. Harry pulled the blade out quickly and tried his luck at stabbing Magneto with it but had no such luck. Magneto used his powers to destroy the blade and managed to push Harry off of him. Magneto stood facing an equally bloody and vicious Harry. Both of them were breathing heavily. Magneto because he was dead tired and bleeding and Harry because he was massively angry, he was injured and because he was dieing to get revenge on Magneto. Harry's pulse was loud enough that Magneto could hear it, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, Harry's pulse was naturally fast, due to being a werewolf, but it was a lot faster than it should be. His feet propelled him forward, yet again urging to tackle Magneto and finish what he had started.

Harry's weight slammed into Magneto with such force it sent them slamming into the wall and Magneto's back hit it with a sickening THUD! Harry stepped back and noticed that, not only did the force of hitting the wall kill Magneto, but there protruding from Magneto's chest was a metal rod of some sorts. On the impact it had impaled Magneto and just, by barely a centimeter, missed Harry. Harry stood and panted heavily. He, upon taking in the fact that he had just murdered someone, panicked. He transformed into is animagus form, a big black shaggy German Shepard and ran from the building. He didn't care that he was bleeding, he didn't care that the running pained him and he didn't care that he had no clue where he was running. He, Harry Potter, ha just killed a man. An evil man, yes, but that wasn't really the point. Evil or not it was still murder. Harry had started the fight and therefore it couldn't be claimed as self defense_. Why am I thinking about such things as self defense? I won't be caught because my DNA and name aren't registered in the muggle system. MY DNA! Shit! What if they test it and find out about wizards and werewolves and lycans? It would cause a world wide war! SHIT! I am so stupid! I need to go back and clean up! _Harry thought as he ran.

For the rest of the day Harry cleaned up all evidence. He:

Cleaned up all the blood and wore gloves and a hair net.

He destroyed the body using his telekinesis (a/n: think when Jean Grey kills the soldiers and they turn to leaves or ash or whatever.)

He cleaned and made the entire room look different.

He retraced his steps to make sure no weapons, that may have contained DNA, were hidden on the floor somewhere.

Harry left feeling so guilty, he apparated to Tourniquet Island where he took a shower and bandaged up his shoulder. He had no idea whether or not he was going to tell his parents, Sirius or Ahlue. They'd probably give him in to the police. So Harry went to dinner looking extremely depressed. For most of dinner it was completely silent until Ahlue noticed how he was behaving. For a while she just kept an eye on him but soon she decided to bring up the subject.

"Harry is everything okay?" she asked scrutinizing his sad looking face.

"Yeah. You look depressed!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Subtle, Sirius, subtle." Lily said rolling her eyes at him.

"Nothings wrong if that's what you're asking!" Harry snapped not meaning to.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure I'm sure." Harry growled as he got up and left the table. He had to tell Xavier what happened. He sat down at his desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote…

Dear Professor,

I thought I should tell you that our mate Eric has gone on a life long holiday. I hope he has fun. I was, surprisingly, the one who suggested it. God knows he needed that holiday. Anyway, he has had everything taken care of and already left for his destination.

Harry Potter.

Harry wrote carefully. He knew that Zeus might get intercepted so he wrote it in code trying to make it unobvious to others but extremely obvious to the professor. He hoped he got the message. Harry slept for the next day and tried to forget the ugly events that took place with Magneto. If he hated that fight he couldn't imagine how bad the war would be. Unfortunately our heroe should have stayed in bed since the one thing no one would ever want to wake up to happened when he woke up.

Harry woke, got dressed and walked down stairs where he found his parents, Sirius and Ahlue looking extremely unhappy.

"What's happened now?" Harry groaned.

"I think you should read this yourself." Lily said as she handed him the paper. They all sat down in the lounge room and Harry read the paper. It said:

_Friend or Foe?!_

_By Rita Skeeter._

_The latest rumour circling the 'chosen one' is that Harry Potter is not a hero, he's an animal. Our sources are saying that they have inside information which says that Harry Potter is not just a wizard. He is also, apparently a werewolf. To go along with this alleged problem of Mr. Potter's they are also saying that he is, what the muggles refer to, as a mutant._

_For those of you who haven't read the article some months ago, a mutant is a sub-species of muggle that has magical like abilities that aren't actually magical at all. Some of these mutants can read our minds, change there appearance (like a metamorphmagus), control elements such as fire and ice and can control metal. Every mutant is said to have at least one ability. The muggles are against mutants, like they were magic centuries ago, and are wanting the mutants exterminated._

_It is said that Mr. Potter received the mutant gene from his mothers side of the family. Lily Potter, maiden name Evans, was a muggle born. Mr. Potter is said to be telepathic and telekinetic. Telepathic meaning he can read our minds and hear our thoughts and telekinetic meaning he has the ability to move, manipulate and control things with his mind._

_To go along with the information above our sources say that Mr. Potter is also a lycan which were thought to be extinct after werewolves were nearly all exterminated when Voldemort was in power last time. Lycans, for those who don't know, are people who are born werewolves. They are faster, stronger, smarter and more wolf like than your average werewolf. If someone is bitten by a lycan they become a werewolf just as they had been bitten by a werewolf. A lycans senses are heightened a lot more than a werewolves as well as the fact that lycans have an abnormally fast pulse, if we had there pulse it would be cause us to have over fifty heart attacks in a minute, and an extremely high temperature which is normally around 48 to 55 degree's depending on the temperature of the weather. Lycans are also allergic to silver but more severely than werewolves._

_For those who would like to know, because Mr. Potter is a lycan and a werewolf it means that he transforms on a full moon, like normal werewolves, but into his lycan form. Lycan's don't have to transform on full moons because they are able to transform whenever they please as if they have a second animagus. I their lycan form, they retain there human mind. On the full moon, in Mr. Potter's case he would be forced to trans-form but would still retain his human mind which means mean he has the choice to attack someone._

_Our sources have seen Mr. Potter hanging around with a new friend. Ahlue Greyback, daughter of well known werewolf leader Fenrir Greyback, who is 16 this year has been seen hanging around with Mr. Potter. Ahlue Greyback has been kept from the world for her whole life because up until now the world has had no idea that Greyback fathered a daughter. The two seem to be extremely close which raises the questions:_

_Is she Mr. Potter's latest love interest?_

_Is Mr. Potter allied with the werewolves?_

_Has Greyback and Mr. Potter joined sides with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_

_I'm afraid our sources have yet to find any other useful information but if and when they do you will be the first to know._

_Our sources are extremely reliable and have never failed us before. If you have any questions, queries or comments about this article or any other please don't hesitate in picking up a quill and writing to us. If you would like we can owl people pamphlets on werewolves, lycans, recognizing them, the differences between them and other such werewolf/lycan related information._

Harry was shaking. _How did they find out about this?! Who or what are these supposed fucking reliable sources! _Harry thought frantically.

"Harry are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fucking going to EAT RITA SKEETER and if I don't I WILL FEED HER TO A FUCKING DRAGON!" Harry said talking calmly (lower case letters) and angrily ( upper case letters).

"Ok, but only after… I DAMAGE HER SUPPOSEDLY PERFECT FACE!" Ahlue yelled in the same way Harry did.

"How did she find out though?" James asked as he paced.

"You don't think my dad would have do you?" Ahlue asked.

"No way, he wants me to keep the pack safe, there's no way he would do that because he would know I would come after him and refuse to help him. He wouldn't sacrifice getting major help so he could rat me and his own daughter out to the papers." Harry said. _At least I hope and think not _he thought.

"Listen, it will be alright. The people who don't care are the only people worth your time, okay?" Lily said.

"Ahlue, you remember Magneto?" Harry said.

"Yes, there's no need to tell me or even try to explain. I know, well, actually I predicted it so I know everything." Ahlue smiled as she poked his injured shoulder.

"Ouch!" Harry whined rubbing where she poked him.

"What are you to talking about?" James asked raising an eyebrow smirking.

"Idea's to use in my bedroom tonight, actually." Harry said as I it was something everyone should already know. Ahlue didn't take the joke well and slapped him upside the head.

"God, woman, stop with the harassment!" Harry whined.

"Well, don't give them idea's!" Ahlue snapped.

"What? But it's true!" Harry laughed as she slapped him upside the head again.

"Okay, Okay! I get the point you man basher!" Harry whined.

"Finally!" Ahlue sighed exasperatedly.

"Nothing wrong with a healthy sex life!" Harry pointed out.

"More like a man whore." Ahlue giggled.

"Okay… let's change the subject!" Lily said.

"Why?!" Sirius whined, "I liked that topic! I reckon I could have contributed a lot of useful information to it!"

"Sirius, you man whore!" Lily snapped hitting him in the head.

"What?" he moped and Ahlue whacked him upside the head.

"Oh, come on!" Sirius groaned.

"Stop groaning! It's irritating and rude!" Lily and Ahlue said and the same time simultaneously slapping him on the arm.

"God! Is it bash Sirius day or something! I'm so unloved!" Sirius pretended to cry on James' shoulder.

"God, Sirius, grow a back bone!" James groaned.

"I have one already thanks!" Sirius said making an indignant face.

"Then its way past its expiry date!" Harry laughed.

"Now back to what I was saying. No one who cares about you is going to care about what you are. They'll accept what you are and move on." Lily reassured.

"Right." Harry said less than enthusiastically.

They spent the rest of the day having fun and making fun of Sirius. Harry felt better after a while and forgot all about the article in The Daily Prophet. Unfortunately that wasn't the case at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts…**

The great hall was buzzing after students received The Daily Prophet that morning. The teacher sat at the table and had a private conversation about it.

"Yes, Sybill, we already knew. Although, none of us told The Daily Prophet. The poor boy, as if he doesn't have enough to deal with without this article. I wonder if he even knows?" McGonagall said.

"I hope he doesn't do anything rash." Remus said, "If the students can deal with me being a werewolf I'm sure they can deal with Harry being one. It isn't to much of a difference."

"Yes, but do remember, he is also a mutant." Flitwick squeaked.

"This is so unfortunate. Remus, did you know that Greyback had a daughter?" McGonagall asked.

"No, I didn't, actually. I wonder how Harry met her."

"No idea, but she's very pretty looking in the photo of her they released." Professor Sprout put in.

"Yes, but appearances are only the beginning. If she's anything like her father she'll be dead evil and have a sharp tongue, that's all I can say I know really." Remus said.

"Hmm, yes, hopefully the girl takes after her mother. I wonder who would be oolish enough to get pregnant with Greyback of all people?" McGonagall asked Remus.

"Probably one of his female pack members. To a female pack member having his child would mean higher status and more rights. It would be like winning a billion galleons in their minds." Remus said.

"Poor, girl, having a monster for a father." Sprout said sadly.

"She would be a werewolf too, you know?" Remus stated.

"Still…" Sprout muttered.

The conversation went on discussing Harry and such matters that revolved around him if Harry had joined Greyback and if Greyback had joined Voldemort it would mean mortal peril for the world. Harry would never join Voldemort but they didn't know who he was anymore. The students were mostly freaked or worried that he had joined Voldemort. That day the news of Harry Potter's new abilities shocked the world in a way Voldemort never had. Hope was shattered, Faith was no longer existent and hearts momentarily world wide.


	8. Hatching a Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling characters or idea's and I don't own any X-Men characters or idea's either. _

**Mutating Life**

_**by Volpe**_

_Chapter 8: Hatching a plan_

Leigh, Jake and Khan had read the article. They were on there was to Tourniquet Island. Leigh had was able to run so fast that he was able to run on water and had dragged the other two and all there things all the way to England. Using there magic they found the hiding place of Tourniquet Island and decided to drop in for a bit. They hoped that Harry would be glad to see them. They had some things to tell him. None of them bad, thankfully. They went and bought some lunch and went sight seeing for most of the day. Finally they made the journey to Tourniquet Island.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Jake said as they opened the gates and made their way up to the castle.

"I would love to live I a place like this!" Leigh smiled.

Khan just attempted, and failed, to brush his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"What do you think Khan?" Jake asked him.

"It's breathtaking!" Khan was probably the most worried about Harry's reaction.

"Come on! You two are so slow!" Jake laughed as he jogged ahead of the slower two.

"Redheads!" Leigh and Khan said at the same time smiling. They ran to catch up with Jake.

**Meanwhile…**

Harry and Ahlue were in the lounge room talking about what they were going to do about the war.

"No, it wouldn't work. We need to get the werewolves and wizards working together or else we're gonna loose!" Harry explained.

"Forget it! It will never happen." Ahlue said, "My father would die before he would help the wizards no matter how much he hates Voldemort."

"Well, maybe you could make him see reason! You are his daughter!" Harry whined.

Ahlue laughed at his face. He easily pulled off the pouting puppy dog look. In fact, Ahlue reckoned, it was invented just for him. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"I could try but I'm not making any promises." Ahlue sighed. She was sitting on a two seater couch with Harry. They were facing each other with sheets scattered in between them that they wrote idea's down on.

"Thank you." Harry said in a sing song kind of a voice as he lent in and kissed her gently. He had wanted to kiss her for a while but held back because of her father but at time like then something like that seemed so insignificant. Harry pulled back and smirked at her happy but shocked face.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"You know, plus it was way overdue." Harry chuckled.

"Yes but that's no excuse to stop!" She whispered as she pulled him back for another kiss or she would have kissed him had Sirius not come barging in.

"Shit, bad timing." Sirius chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He walked in to find Harry's mouth millimeters from Ahlue's.

"Sirius, this better be good!" Harry said with an angry growl.

"Um, there are three people here to see you. Can I let them in?" Sirius asked.

"Might as well." Harry sighed as Ahlue piled up the papers and put them on the coffee table.

"Cool, he says you can come in!" Sirius shouted.

Without any warning three extremely loud guys cam bursting in all talking about different things to Harry. Leigh, Khan and Jake took a seat and smirked knowing that they had interrupted something.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, it's along story. See, after you left Voldemort came round asking where you were and if we were going to join his side and Greyback fully kicked him out. If Voldemort didn't need the werewolves he would have killed Greyback there and then but he does." Leigh said .

"Then Ahlue went missing and we, of course, knew she was safe and sound with you although Greyback didn't really like that particular thought. So we got bored and decided to track you two down." Jake continued.

"So here we are. Oh, we stopped off at mutant high right and they're all celbrating the death of Magneto. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Khan finished up with a look that said they knew everything.

"Nope, no idea. So anyway, I will let the pack stay here on one condition…" Harry said.

"Oh, right, for a second there I forgot you were telepathic. What?" Jake said.

"Greyback is not to meddle with my relationship with Ahlue."

"Done, they'll be here in a day or two." Leigh smiled.

"They're already on there way? What about my condition?" Harry questioned.

"Well, Greyback knew he'd have to deal with it anyway." Khan yawned.

"I'm so rude, Khan, Leigh, Jake I'd like to introduce you to Harry's parents Lily and James and Harry's godfather Sirius." Ahlue smiled finally speaking.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lily smiled warmly while Sirius and James shook hands with then. Once they were all seated Harry spoke.

"So, the pack is moving in, in a couple of days. I just thought I'd warn you."

"Okay, cool. Looks like our full moons are going to be a load of fun!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"No pranks, Sirius!" Lily said quickly knowing what his expression meant.

"Awe, come on Lils!" Sirius whined.

"I wouldn't." Harry said, "You're libel to not live long if you do."

"Good Point." Sirius said quickly.

"So what were you two doing before these three interrupted?" Lily asked.

"We were talking about idea's for the war." Ahlue said trying not to blush.

"That and more." Sirius snickered until a sickening image popped up in his mind of Umbridge and Fudge getting it on in a broom closet. Sirus gagged and tried to rid his mind of the image. After a few more seconds it disappeared.

"What's wrong Sirius? Are you ill?" Harry said wearing an evil smirk.

"No just, bad thought and bad image, that's all." Sirius reassured.

"So what were you saying Sirius?" James asked.

"Nothing important." Sirius said quickly seeing Harry tap one of his temples with a mischievous look playing on his face.

"So plans about the war?" Lily asked.

"Yes, we need to find away to get the werewolves to agree to help the aurors." Harry said.

"That will not be easy." Jake said.

"I know." Ahlue said.

For the next couple of ours they talked about ways to get the werewolves to agree to help the aurors. Sirius mainly came up with ones that would get Harry murdered because he was not happy about Harry's mind movie illusionist skills. After that they prepared the castle for the arrival of the pack. Harry was not looking forward to seeing Greyback. Lily and James, under disguises, went to buy food. Sirius, Khan, Jake, and Leigh went to buy bed stuff, rolls of toilet paper and a computer with internet connections. That left Harry with Ahlue to prepare the castle. Needless to say things got busy. Preparing the castle was the last thing they did that day.

The arrival of the pack the next day was busy. Eeveryone had to explore the grounds, choose rooms and roommates. Greyback was civil even though Harry still wanted to avoid him.

"Hello Harry, nice to see you again. Sorry about the last time we talked." Greyback said knowing Harry was sleeping with Ahlue.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Do you like the location?" Harry asked referring to the location of the island.

"Yes, it's genius. How did you find it?"

"I have no idea but I'm glad I did. Oh, Greyback, this is my mum and dad, Lily and James, and my godfather Sirius." Harry said when his parents and Sirus came up.

"Pleasure to meet you." Greyback said with a smile, "He's an amazing man."

"Thank you!" Lily smiled.

"Here, I'll show you the gym and battle arena!" Jake said running up and grabbing Greyback, dragging him off as he talked.

Ahlue giggled.

"What?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I think having teenagers and kids around has softened his up a bit, don't you?" Ahlue smiled.

"Yes, now let's avoid him for the rest of my life!" Harry said as they left to show the little kids the pool.

Dinner was hectic. Everyone talked loudly and ate a lot. Harry was thankful that Greyback sat at another table with his parents while he sat with Jake, Khan and Leigh. The castle was probable at it's loudest and fullest ever. The noise didn't die down until people started heading off to bed. Harry unfortunately was asked to stay up by Greyback who wanted to have a chat. Needless to say when they were sitting in the lounge room alone things were awkward.

"So, Ahlue tells me you have some idea's about the war?" Greyback said. Harry couldn't help but feel like a semi truck had been lifted off of his chest.

"Well, yes, but your not going to like them." Harry said.

"And why would that be?"

"Because we have to make peace with the aurors and mutants. All three groups need to make peace and join forces." Harry said.

"The mutants I could deal with but not the aurors, never!" Greyback said.

"I know. I don't like it any more than you do but we need as much help as we can get and we could use their help." Harry said.

"They tried to exterminate us! We can't just forget that sort of thing!"

"I know but I'm not asking you to forget, I'm asking you to, for the time being, forgive them for being the blinded fools they are and put things aside just for the war." Harry explained to Greyback, "We need as much help as we can get and, as much as I hate to admit it, without them we don't stand a chance."

"I'm sorry but I will not join forces with the people who want us dead!" and with that Greyback left the room.

Harry sighed and went to bed. Greyback was stubborn and it was going to take a lot of persuasion to get him to change his mind. Harry barely got any sleep, he just lay awake trying to find a way to get Greyback to change his mind. He knew he should get Ahlue to have a go at it but until then he needed to find a way to get the mutants on board. He had done them a favour by doing away with Magneto, even though Harry had his own reasons, so he decided to call in a favour.

Dear Professor

Remember how I did you a favour? Well, I need you to do me one. When the time comes will you help me, the Englishmen and the street dog's with our little problem? Send Zeus (the falcon) back with a reply.

Harry Potter

Harry sent Zeus off with the letter and hoped that the professor would reply and say that he would help them when the time came. Greyback wasn't and it would be nice if the professor did. After an hour of sitting on his balcony chair Harry spotted Zeus who carried a letter. When Harry undid it he noticed that there were two. The first one read:

Dear Harry,

The professor is away at the moment but I know about everything that's going on. When he gets back I will talk to him but I will gladly agree for him. How are you? I hope you're well and that Leigh, Khan, Jake and Blair are as well.

Love,

Jean Grey.

Harry smiled. He knew he should write back but decided to read the other first.

Hey Harry

I was with Jean when she read the letter. I agree with her. If you need us just contact Jean telepathically. War is never easy. Our war with Magneto often got extremely out of hand so I know how you must feel. Tell everyone Rogue says "Hi" for me okay?

Best Wishes,

Rogue

Harry smiled and grabbed a piece of parchment and started on his replies.

Hey Jeanie,

Thanks for the reply. I will contact you telepathically next time I to contact you guys. It's midnight here but I know the guys and Ahlue (Blair was her fake name) would want to say hi and that their doing okay.

Harry Potter

Hiya Rogue

Thanks for the letter! It's midnight so I can't tell the guys and that you say hi but I know they would say hi back, if they weren't snoring their lazy asses off! Ha ha. Anyway, it's nice writing to you. I'll write to you if anything comes up.

Harry Potter

Harry read over his replies then sent Zeus on his way again. Harry went back to bed and fell asleep soon after. The next day was going to be a busy one.

Harry woke to the sounds of running, talking yelling and many more. He remembered the letters from that night and got dresses quickly. He ran to the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and apparated straight into the professors office where Jean was talking to the other X-Men. They were startled by Harry's whole not being there one secod and then poof he's there the next.

"Hey Jeanie, Rogue, peoples." Harry smiled as he continued to eat his toast.

"Now, as I was explaining, Harry's world has a Magneto type person who is even more evil than Magneto himself. Now I've agreed, and I know the professor will too, that when the time comes that we will help Harry with his battle." Jean explained.

"Why should we help him? He turned into a giant dog!" Pete shouted.

"Lycan… say it, ly-can… not giant dog!" Harry said.

"What the hell is a 'lycan' anyway?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, it's along the lines of a werewolf, and I'm one of those too." Harry yawned.

"You expect us to fight along side with werewolves? Are you insane?" Jubilee said.

"Hey, I'm the one who did your dirty work and got rid of Magneto the least you can do is help me win this battle!" Harry growled.

"He's right. We owe him that much." Rogue said.

"Hello? He tried to kill me, remember!" Logan shouted.

"I was teaching you a lesson! You need to what how you act, buddy! No werewolf would take the dhit you gave me as well as I did!" Harry growled.

"Well! You call that taking it well!" Logan yelled.

"Yes! If it was any other werewolf they would have ripped you limp from limb the first time you pissed them off! You should consider yourself lucky! I don't have much control over my temper, it could have been a lot worse for you!" Harry shouted.

Logan didn't say anything he just sighed and nodded. Harry took it to mean Logan was going to let it go.

"Look, I have to go sort out some stuff back home. I'll catch up with you later, Jeanie. Bye everyone!" and with that Harry apparated into the lounge room at Tourniquet Islands castle startling a few people.

Harry went to go find Ahlue. He needed to find out whether or not she had managed to convince her father to let it go and work with aurors just for the war. Harry wasn't going to get his hopes up to high because he knew it would probably take weeks of nagging and pestering before Greyback would give in. Harry hoped Ahlue had dirt on her father that she could use against him to get him to agree to work with the aurors. Ahlue was smart hopefully she could outwit her father.

Harry looked everywhere and found her in the library. He walked up to her, gave her a kiss and asked what she was doing.

"I'm researching magical reverse psychology. Maybe it'll work on dad?" she smiled.

"Hope so. The mutants are in. Now all that's left to do is get the werewolves to agree so that we can go ask the Order of the Phoenix to join. Then all we have to do is organize one big meeting between all of them to organize tactics and other war subjects." Harry said.

"You sound like such a leader when you talk military." Ahlue giggled.

"That's great, now go talk to your father!" Harry laughed as he shoved her out the door.

Harry yawned; he needed to get more sleep. _Now, _he thought,_ what do I need to do now, if Greyback agrees I can go to Hogwarts and make a scene with Ahlue or if he doesn't I'll… god, I don't know… I'LL SLEEP._

Harry sat down on a chair and nodded off. Hours later he was woken by Ahlue flinging herself onto his lap.

"Hello" she said.

"I was sleeping." Harry yawned.

"I can tell. Dad has finally come aboard. He agreed!" Ahlue said happily.

"Finally. God, you're my hero!" Harry cried dramatically before he started kissing her. After a few minutes he regained his normal mind and remembered he needed to go to Hogwarts.

"Hey, we have to make a trip to Hogwarts. We need to see if they'll join us!" Harry said pulling himself and Ahlue to their feet.

"Oh, great, I can't wait, every girl in the room is going to be giving me the evils." Ahlue said rolling her eyes.

"Come on at least they don't know you as the freaky hero slash were-thing slash mutant." Harry sighed.

"Yeah, even better, they know me as the evil werewolf's daughter." Ahlue said.

"Come on, let's go." Harry said as he grabbed her hand and apparated into the great hall where every one was eating dinner.

People stopped eating and stared at the two. Harry didn't drop her hand, I anything he held it tighter.

"Harry?" McGongall said, "What are you doing here? We've been trying for months to keep you here and when we give up you decide to come back?"

"Don't flatter yourselves. I'm here for one reason and one reason only." Harry said.

"We're here because both the mutants and the werewolves have agreed to put their differences aside in order to help Harry win the battle against Voldemort. It is an extremely tremendous thing for my kind to put aside the memories of what you think and have done to us in order to fight." Ahlue said.

"I speak for my kind when I say that this is not something to be taken lightly. We aren't forgiving you but we've decided to think about it if you join us, the mutants and Harry." Ahlue's words were put strongly and carefully making sure they had no chance to misunderstand her.

"You want us to join the mutants and werewolves to fight Voldemort?" McGonagall said.

"Yes, the werewolves agreed because they're my people and trust my judgement. The mutants joined because they are my friends and owe me a favour. If you join it should be because you want a chance to help fight along side the other species of man in order to defeat Voldemort." Harry said.

Remus stood up and spoke.

"Where have you been and why only now do the werewolves decide to put the differences aside?"

"Where we have been is of no importance. The werewolves have chosen to put there differences aside now because last time they served Voldemort and they nearly died out but this time they won't serve him and will fight not for your kind, not for the mutants but for Harry and for the greater good of their own kind." Ahlue spoke.

"And you speak the words of your father, Fenrir Greyback?" Remus asked Ahlue.

"Yes, she does and so do I." Harry said before Ahlue had the chance.

"Well, then, I guess I'm in. I can't speak for anyone else though." Remus said as he walked down to Harry and Ahlue. He hugged Harry.

"It's good to see you, kid." Remus said as he hugged Harry.

"I'm not a kid anymore but it's good to see you too." Harry laughed. Remus stepped back to get a look at Ahlue.

"You look nothing like your father." Remus laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that." She laughed and gave Remus a hug.

The three turned to McGonagall and the other teachers.

"I will speak to the others in a less public place and see what they think." McGonagall said.

"Right, then. I'll apparate into your office at about 10 tomorrow and expect your answer. See you then." Harry waved to her and he grabbed Remus' shirt and apparated back into the lounge room in the castle.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Remus said.

"I know, it looks better when it's spotless but hey, when you live with Sirius it's not easy keeping things clean.' Harry laughed.

"What do you mean Sirius?" Remus looked genuinely confused.

"Well, funny story, really, I accidentily apparated into the veil, had a chat with mum, dad and Sirus, I accio-ed Ahlue there as an experiment and when I apparated us all out we wound up here with all of us alive." Harry said as if it happened everyday.

"By the way, they're all like 25 because when you die you take the form of when you were at your best so I'm going to apparate us to the outside of the veil, I'm going to wait five minutes then I'm going to come get you and bring us back here. Sound good, okay." Harry didn't wait for an answer and apparated them to the outside of the veil

"Are you sure this will work?" Remus asked nervously.

"Only one way to find out!" Harry laughed as he pushed Remus into the veil. He waited five minutes then apparated to Remus.

"Have fun?" Harry chuckled.

"No." Remus said.

"Great. Let's go." And with that they were back in the lounge where Ahlue, after receiving a telepathic message from Harry, had set up for Lily, James, Sirius, Khan, Jake, Leigh and Greyback to be there.

"Moony!" Sirius cried as he flung himself at Remus.

"Hey Sirius." Remus said hugging him.

"Prongs, your kid isn't going to live long if he continues pushing people through that fucking veil!" Remus shouted.

James laughed and Lily looked like she was going to cry her heart out.

"Okay, enough mush. Please!" Greyback laughed.

"Hi." Remus said uneasy about talking to the werewolf that bit him.

"Nice to see you again, personally I didn't imagine you as the type of wizard capable of dealing with the emotional upheaval of being a werewolf but I do enjoy being proved wrong" Greyback smiled.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Remus asked Harry.

"For you it's a compliment."

"What do you mean for me?" Remus asked.

"Well if he said it to me it would be meant as an insult and I'd rip his throat out but him saying it to you is a compliment." Harry said.

"Right, thanks." Remus said as he took a seat.

"So how has teaching been?" Ahlue asked.

"It's Okay, I hate the Slytherins though." Remus said.

"Fucking Slytherins. They need to be taught a lesson, the lot of them are spoilt, ugly brats." Greyback barked.

"What house were you in anyway dad?" Ahlue asked.

"You wouldn't guess it but I was a Gryffindor." Greyback said.

"Awesome" Harry said.

"So what's been going on?" Remus asked no one in particular.

"Well, Harry and Ahlue…" Sirius never got to finish because he was treated to an image of himself and Snape in the broom closet.

"You evil little man whore!" Sirius yelled.

"Who _are_ you yelling at?" Harry asked looking innocent.

"You, you sick, evil, perverted man whore. That is so wrong! It's disgusting! It should be fucking punishable by law I tell you!" Sirius roared while Harry rolled around on the floor laughing his head off.

"What did he SUPPOSEDLY do this time?" Lily asked Sirius looking skeptical.

"Every single time I bring up that time I walked in on…" he stopped and received a film clip of Voldemort and Snape.

"GOD DAMN IT HARRY! YOU EVIL, EVIL MAN! THAT IS SICK! I HATE YOU AND WHEN I RULE THE WORLD AS THE BELOVED LORD HOLY PURPLE PANCAKE EATER I WILL LET YOU DIE! HELL, DIE TWICE I TELL YOU!" Sirius yelled.

"What are you screaming about, man?" Greyback asked.

"He… I… why bother." Sirius sighed and folded his arms wearing an unhappy little child about to throw a tantrum face. Harry was still laughing his head off.

"OH!" Ahlue said, "He's talking about how every time he brings up the time he walked in on Harry and I kissing that Harry sends him these evil sick telepathic film clips." Ahlue said casually.

"What?" Greyback said. Harry glared at her.

"Take away all my fun, why don't you?" Harry whined.

"Awe, sorry. Wha images did he send you Sirius?" Ahlue asked.

"The first one was Umbridge and Fudge in a broom closet getting busy then it… it… it was me and Snape… then Voldemort and Snape." Sirius managed to get out. Everyone was laughing at Sirius and he had a hurt look ion his face so Harry sent the three clips to everyone.

"Eeeewwwww!" Lily cried.

"MY EYES!!!!!!!" James yelled.

"OMG!" Ahlue sqeauled, "That is sick, eeewww!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Sirius laughed when it was over.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Harry laughed along with Sirius.

The rest of the night was spent laughing, joking and catching up. Harry was so happy to have a family for once in his life. It was a nice feeing. He had friends to and he was having loads of fun with them too. He had Ahlue, the best girlfriend he could ever ask for. He had the pack and he had the mutants. He had everything he had lost and things were finally looking up for him. Things couldn't get any better. Life was at it's best for Harry but unfortunately it doesn't last long.


	9. Mending Bridges

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling characters or idea's and I don't own any X-Men characters or idea's either. _

**Mutating Life**

_**by Volpe**_

_Chapter 9: Mending Bridges_

McGonagall sat in her office awaiting the arrival of one Harry Potter. She had talked to the Order of the Phoenix and they had agreed to help Harry who had mutants and werewolves that were prepared to fight. Things were drawing to a close and McGonagall could feel it in her bones. The battle was drawing closer and they had to prepare to fight or prepare to die. Harry was late which shouldn't have been a problem since he was apparating into her office.

"Hello Professor." Harry smiled.

"Hello Harry, we have agreed to help you. We have set up a meeting in the geat hall at 12 today. I would appreciate it if you could ask the werewolves and the mutants to attend." McGonagall spoke with confidence and self knowing but she didn't feel like it at all.

"I will." And with that Harry left to alert the other allies of the meeting.

Everyone was alerted and at the meeting at exactly 12 that day. The great hall was packed full of people. There were many more people than Harry had anticipated. The day was flying through and Harry wondered why. Ahlue stood beside him, her hand in his. Next to Harry stood Greyback. They hall spoke of nothing but battle strategies, plans, tricks and things along those lines. Listening to them made Harry feel sick and he dropped Ahlue's hand and walked out. Not many people noticed and that was something he was thankful for.

Harry sat in the court yard and took deep breaths.

"The pressures on, huh?" came a voice.

Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione standing in front of him. Ahlue came jogging up.

"Ron, Hermione this is my girlfriend Ahue." Harry introduced them.

"Look, Ahlue, I just need some time alone. You need to go inside and make sure your dad doesn't start threatening to eat people children." Harry chuckled.

"Okay, if you need me just call." Ahlue said as she left him with Ron and Hermione.

"How have you been?" Harry asked.

"We've been good. We were going to ask how you were?" Hermione said as the three walked down to the black lake.

"I was great until I went to that meeting. I just don't want to disappoint anyone." Harry sighed as he threw a stone into the lake making in skid along as far as the eye could see.

"Yeah, no matter what happens, though, I will still be proud of you." Hermione smiled at Harry and he smile back, his canines shining.

"So whats life like with werewolves?" Ron asked.

"It's cool. Greyback's a really cool guy. I only figured that out after I hooked up with Ahlue and spent forever trying to avoid the guy thinking that he'd kill me for touching her." Harry laughed. 

"I miss this." Harry said.

"Huh?" Hermione said.

"I miss you guys, how we' come down he for hours. I miss just being me. It was so easy to forget that there was a world outside this lake when I was with you two. The world seemed to stop and wave." Harry smiled as he remembered all the fun times he had had with Ron and Hermione. They had been through everything and he had left them out, forgotten them and thought they'd think he was an animal.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"For what?" Ron said.

"For leaving you out, for forgetting you and for thinking that you'd think I was a freak or an animal." Harry sighed.

"You were lost. You were trying figure out where in the world you belonged with all your unique abilities. We understood that Harry. You needed time to learn more about yourself, about whom and what you are." Hermione chucked and sat down on his right and Ron his left.

"Life threw you a lemon and it took you a few moths to learn how to make lemonade that's all." Ron said. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Only you could say something so stupid and make it sound so smart and witty." Hermione said to Ron. Ron just shrugged.

"I think was what I needed to do before I went to battle." Harry said.

"What?"

"I'm mending bridges; the bridges of friendship." Harry said.

"Well, consider your carpenter occupation terminated." Hermione picked up a rock and threw it into the lake.

"When all this is over I promise to take you guys to Tourniquet Island." Harry said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Tourniquet Island is where I live now. Me, the werewolves, Remus, mum, dad, Sirius, Ahlue, Khan, Leigh, Jake. All of us and you guys too." Harry said throwing another rock.

"Thank you." Hermione said hugging him.

"Life is at its best at the moment." Harry said.

"Shit, your life sucks." Ron snorted. Harry gave him a soft shove. Unfortunately Harry's idea of soft landed Ron in the lake. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but laugh as Harry telekinetically lifted Ron out and stood him on the ground. Harry then performed a drying spell using wandless magic.

"You're so lucky you can do that because otherwise I would kill you." Ron laughed along with them.

"We better head back. They've probably finished in there." Hermione said.

The whole walk back they talked and caught up on the things that they had missed in each others lives. It made Harry feel so much better to know he was forgiven and that they were still friends.

Life was falling into place before the war which sucked because not everyone would make it out alive. The meeting had finished and Harry decided to show Ron and Hermione around his island. Ron loved the quidditch pitch, gym and pool while Hermione loved the enormous library. The werewolves were all talking and going about their own business. Ahlue came and helped Harry give them the grand tour and talked about some of the historical stuff she found out about the castle which Hermione enjoyed and it bored Ron and Harry. It had been a good day as far as Harry was concerned.

**Meanwhile…**

Voldemort sat and gave out his orders. His armies were to attack very soon. They were to leave no survivors on the Order's side. Voldemort was angry. He had wanted the werewolves to serve him again but the animals had refused and joined the other side. He hated Greyback. He would die along with the boy. So as Voldemort gace orders and got ready to go off into battle, Harry and the others would have no clue until it was time for the battle.


	10. The Final Battle

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling characters or idea's and I don't own any X-Men characters or idea's either. _

**Mutating Life**

_**by Volpe**_

_Chapter 10: The Final Battle_

The war had begun that rainy day. It wasn't planned it just happened. One minute everyone was happy, safe and having fun and the next wizards, werewolves and mutants were in the countryside, full of endless fields, fighting for what they believed in and what was right. Harry knew that the day would come eventually but he wasn't ready, he didn't know if he'd ever be ready yet here he was among his friends, both old and new, his allies and his people fighting against Voldemort. It was a loud and messy battle yet for some reason Harry found himself unable to hear anything but silence. He had, since he was eleven, known his life would come to this one point and it would stand still for what would seem like hours. And yet here it was, he was at that point, and nothing stood still long enough for him to process if anything it sped right by yet even as fast as it was it seemed endless because it kept coming.

All around spells flew, mutant abilities were used with full force and werewolves fought with whatever they could. He couldn't see who was who; he only knew that anyone that attacked him was one Voldemort's side. He fought on trying to find Voldemort in the mass of people. If there was ever a bigger amount of people fighting Harry wanted to know because they battle was miles long. He had never anticipated how many people would show up, no matter what side they were on. Things a week ago were so good and then life took one huge final nose dive. Having no control over his life ever was something Harry hated. It didn't matter what he wanted destiny, god, fate whatever it is seemed to have something else in mind. He never complained out loud he just ran his thoughts through his mind again and again and things never got much better.

War was something Harry never wanted to deal with ever again, hell, he didn't want to deal with it at all but when you're out on the battle field feeling hungry, thirsty, angry, sad and tired it doesn't matter because something makes you push on, it makes you keep moving forward. Its a few things mixed together that do that I guess. It's the saying kill or be killed, it's the need for good to win out over bad and it's that you can't let people down, not your family, not your friends, not your allies and in Harry's case, not the world. Then there's the fact that you know when it's all over there will people to help you through everything else. The fact you know that life does go on and it will get better. Harry knew that he couldn't worry about anything else but killing Voldemort.

He whistled and a big black horse galloped over. Harry climbed onto his back and urged him forward. When you're afraid of heights they tell you not to look down so you don't see and know how high up you are but Harry wasn't looking down so he didn't see and recognize people he knew fighting or in trouble. He had to press on, he didn't have the chance to stop and help everyone. He had to help the world. He had to kill Voldemort and things would turn out okay, things would get better. The feeling of the stallions heavy hoof beats hitting the cold earth were enough to put anyone asleep. They were loud, they were heavy, they vibrated through the horse sending shock waves through Harry but it was still continuous and rhythmic. He could hear the hoof beats as they struck the ground in a smooth even gate and the noise rung throughout his ears just like the shockwaves he received from the galloping. The sound and the shockwaves of the stallions gallop matched up perfectly and it was all Harry found himself capable of listening to as he continued to ride through the mass of people.

He felt the horse come to a stop in front of the edge of a forest. He slid off the stallions back and slowly started to make his way through the trees. The sun had set hours ago yet the trees still made shadows against the ground. Harry walked and walked and it seemed that he was going in circles yet after a while he came across a tombstone and sitting on it was Voldemort. Harry didn't need to even read the tombstone to know it belonged to Godric Gryffindor. He just instantly knew and seeing Voldemort smiling and sitting on the tombstone made him sick. He had no right to even know where that grave was let alone sit on it.

"Hello Harry." Voldemort's evil voice pierced what was a peaceful silence.

"Hello Tom." Harry said.

"Are you ready to finally die?"

"No the question is are you ready to die, Tom?" Harry said.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the two voices could be heard throughout the battle.

The people fought on thinking that it was there side that had won. Nothing could be heard but the sound of the stallions heavy hoof beats as he rode to the tope of a hill. His intelligent eyes roamed the mass of battling people and watched as the fate of one side gave out. The black stallion just stood and watched, what else could he do, he wasn't an animagus and he wasn't magical he was just the plain old black stallion that roamed wild and free across what was once unused bare land. Still spells were cast, curses were thrown and blood was shed. The question unanswered was which would win. At that time in space it seemed that both sides were evenly matched but one would loose. The prophesy foretold it. Eventually the sound died down to nothing but the breathing of the black stallion as he watched on.

Standing in the middle of the battle stood Harry. He was there and he was alive. The only thing was… he wasn't standing in the middle of a battle anymore. He was standing in the middle of nothing but dead, lifeless bodies. Both the greens eyes of Harry and the brown eyes of the stallion roamed the scene for someone who lived but neither of them found anything. As Harry stood there he wondered if he had won when he had nothing to go home to, nothing to love and nothing to live for. His question went unanswered. He had said days earlier he didn't want to disappoint everyone but now… he didn't have anyone to disappoint. The heavy hoof beats of the black stallion came to a halt next to Harry as man and beast looked over the bloodshed that was meant to have had a winner but as far as Harry was concerned he had won nothing but life and he had no life anyway because his life… well, it was spread lifeless and dead along the fields of the black stallion.


End file.
